What You Want to See
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Ron/Hermione. This story follows the main plot as the books. It just has some twists in it.
1. Dreaming

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

What You Want to See

Chapter 1 Dreaming

Ronald Weasley was tossing and turning in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron. School would be starting today and he, Percy, Ginny, Fred, and George had just gotten their school supplies the other day. Hermione Granger was also with the Weasley family. Their best friend, Harry Potter, should have arrived sometime in the night. The door to Ron's door cracked opened. The light flickered on and the figure approached his bed.

"Ron… Ronald," the voice yelled.

He sat up at rubbed his eyes.

"I'm up… I'm up," Ron yawned.

When his eyes met the person's eyes, he gasped and pulled the covers up. The figure standing in front of him was that of Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Don't ever do that again," Ron snapped.

It was somewhat hard to look at her. If only she knew Ron's true feelings for her. He fancied her. The problem… he doubted she had the same feelings for him. The dream had been, in fact, about her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around. Ron slowly pulled the covers back down.

"Harry should be here soon, so get dressed," Hermione said.

His head hit the pillow as Hermione began walking towards the door.

"By the way, have you seen Crookshanks anywhere?" she asked, turning back around.

"No," Ron moaned.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Get up," Hermione snapped.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his flaming ginger hair. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was still looking his way.

"Do you mind?" Ron asked.

She crossed he arms and turned around. As he began to get dressed, Ron saw the cat and his rat run pass the door.

"Scabbers," he yelled.

Ron quickly pulled his shirt on, threw on a jacket, and began to run after his rat. Hermione had Crookshanks in her arms by the time Ron grabbed Scabbers.

"You know this is all your fault, don't you?" Ron asked.

"My fault?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, yours. You should've been keeping a closer eye on him," Ron snarled.

Inside, Ron was getting sick. He didn't know what else to do to mask his feelings. He could have easily blamed the cat, but blaming Hermione was the first thing that came to him. Harry then appeared from the staircase. Ron's eyes grew as their eyes met.

"Harry," he gasped.

Harry had a smile on his face. It was good to see his friends again, even if it was to the sound of them bickering. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled back.

"Harry," Hermione smiled.

Mrs. Weasley came walking up to the trio with a smile on her face.

"Oh good, you're all up. Time for breakfast," she said.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"You too, Mr. Weasley," Harry smiled.

Ron began walking behind Hermione to sit, but then turned around and sat next to Harry on the opposite side. It normally wouldn't have bothered him to sit next to her, but he was still thinking about the dream. Let's just say it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Come on, their only thirteen.

"Harry, look at this," Ron said, pushing a newspaper clipping in front of him. It was a picture of the Weasley family in Egypt.

"How was it?" Harry asked.

"It was amazing," Ron said.

When Harry looked up, his eyes met Ginny's. She quickly looked back down at her food.

"Remember now, dears, the train leaves at eleven," Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred and George then came up began Ron, scaring him to death. Harry and Hermione gave a little chuckle.

"Bloody hell, guys," Ron gasped.

"Hey, Ron, what were you dreaming about last night?" George asked.

"Yeah, you kept George and me up all night with the noise you were making," Fred said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each for a second. Arthur had overheard this.

"Had a bad dream last night, son?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, Dad… it was just a nightmare," Ron said, looking down at his food.

"Harry, mind if I have a word with you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not at all," he said.

They walked over to an empty side of the bar so no one could hear.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, Harry. But I think it is best that I do," Mr. Weasley.

He was contently looking over his shoulder, making sure no one, especially Mrs. Wealsey, was listening.

"This is about Sirius Black, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Arthur looked down and nodded.

"What do you know about him?" he asked.

"Just that he escaped from Azkaban," Harry told him.

"He escaped to come after you," Mr. Weasely said. "Harry, I don't want you going after him."

"Why would I want to if he wants to kill me?" he asked.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione now were on the Hogwarts Express. Ron was paying attention to his rat, trying not to look or think about Hermione. Once he got the dream out of his head, then maybe he could handle looking at Hermione again.

"How was your holiday, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave a slight glance towards Hermione, but then looked at Harry.

"How do you think a summer with the Dursleys went?" Harry asked sourly.

"They're still not treating you right?" Hermione sighed.

"They never will. I'll always be considered a freak to them," Harry said.

"Don't say that, Harry. Things can change," Hermione assured him.

"I still think blowing up your aunt was brilliant," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald. Let's come in here," she said.

They walked into a compartment that was holding a man in dirty robes. He appeared to be sleeping. Harry took the seat next to the sleeping man, leaving Ron and Hermione to share the opposite seats.

"You've heard of that wizard that's escaped form Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Sirius Black. Why?" Hermione wondered.

"I think he's after me," Harry said in a low voice, still not sure if the man next to him was really sleeping.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked.

"That's what I got out of my conversation with you dad," Harry said.

For the first time since they got on the train, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron then turned his attention to the man in front of him.

"Hope that one isn't listening. Who is he anyway?" he asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione said.

"You know everything. How is it that she knows everything?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"It's on his trunk, Ronald," Hermione sighed.

She was clearly annoyed by his comment as she pointed to the trunk.

"Oh…" Ron began.

He then looked out the train window. These feelings for the girl sitting next to him had developed over the summer. He then turned back around as the compartment door opened.

"Heard your family came into some money during summer holiday, Weasley," Draco said.

Ron ignored him and looked back out the window.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Don't dare talk to me you Mudblood," Draco snapped.

That did it for Ron. He pulled his wand out and pointed it straight at Draco.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Ron commanded.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, surprised at Ron's reaction. Draco then saw the man sitting at the corner and looked back at Ron.

"This isn't the end," he said.

AN:

Hope I'm doing well for my first Harry Potter fanfic!


	2. Fight in the Common Room

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Fight in the Common Room

After the feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up to the common room with the other Gryffindors. Harry was still feeling the effects of the Dementor that had attacked him on the train.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over at Hermione. Ron looked at Harry, also wanting that question answered.

"I'm better," Harry said.

They entered the portrait of the Fat Lady with the rest. Ron began looking everywhere for his rat. He turned straight to Hermione after he could not find him. His eyes darted at Crookshanks.

"I'm going to kill that cat," Ron yelled.

"What has he done know, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

His finger pointed to the cat.

"That bloody cat of yours ate Scabbers, that's what," Ron snarled.

Hermione's eyes looked at her cat, then back at Ron.

"Crookshanks would never…" she began.

Before she knew it, Ron had his wand out and was pointing it straight at the ginger cat in Hermione's arms.

"You wouldn't," Hermione said, shock and terror in her voice.

Harry blocked Ron, his back towards Hermione. Ron was still glaring at Crookshanks.

"Ron, you don't want to do that," Harry said.

He finally looked at Harry, but his wand was still in the air.

"Like bloody hell I don't," Ron said.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

Ron's angry eyes meet Hermione's.

"That's great. Go crying to Harry, Hermione," he snapped.

Tears came streaming down Hermione's face as she ran up to the girls' dormitory. When Harry turned to Ron, his hand was finally down, and his eyes were staring at the floor.

"Ron, she was only… what, now you're mad at Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron was supposed to be mad at the cat, not Hermione.

"I just… forget it. I'm off to bed," Ron said.

Harry waited until he thought Ron was in the boys' dormitory when he went to check on Hermione. He took a heavy breath as he knocked on the door.

"What do you…" Hermione cried as the door swung open.

She stopped when she saw it was Harry.

"I'm not trying to make up excuses for him," Harry said, "but you know how he is about that rat."

"What has gotten into him?" Hermione asked.

She knew Ron was really protected of Scabbers, but it had never caused a fight between them until that day at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't know," Harry sighed.

Hermione's tone suddenly took a turn.

"How dare he accuse my cat just because he lost his rat," she yelled.

Harry closed his eyes, deciding it best just to let her finish.

"That rat will show up in the morning, you'll see," Hermione said.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. Hermione had already slammed the door on him. Ron was sitting on his bed as Harry entered the dormitory.

"Scabber's not gone, right?" he asked. "He can't be."

"I have no clue if he is or isn't, Ron," Harry said.

xxx

Sure enough, Scabbers was on Ron's stomach when they woke up the next morning. Harry and Ron came down to the living area, Scabbers on Ron's shoulder.

"I see you found your rat, Ron," Seamus said.

Hermione turned and her eyes went straight to the rat. Ron's terrified eyes were looking at Hermione when she finally looked at him.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Hermione said, looking like she wanted to yell it out.

"Yeah, where's Crookshanks?" Ron asked.

"I meant me," Hermione yelled.

With her face turning red, Hermione went running out the portrait. Ron went running after her.

"Hermione, wait…" he yelled.

Before Ron reached the portrait, Harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't make it worse," he said.

Harry saw the fear in Ron's eyes as he turned from where Hermione had disappeared from.

"You think she'll forgive me?" Ron asked.

"What you do will determine that," Harry said.

Ron looked down and took a deep breath. Why was this happening? Why did it seem everything he did was the wrong thing?

"Right," Ron sighed.

They waited a couple of more minutes before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron was still staring at the portrait even before leaving.

"You know what to do," Harry said as he noticed Ron looking at Hermione as she ate.

Hermione meet their eyes as Ron cleared his throat.

"I… I'm really sorry," Ron apologized.

Hermione had a blank look on her face as she looked back down at her food.

"Apology accepted, Ronald," she said.

Ron turned as to not let Harry nor Hermione see to huge smile that now took over his face.

xxx

Even though Hermione had accepted Ron's apology, they had not really been on speaking terms until the end of that week. According to Hermione, she wanted to make sure Ron knew how he had made her feel.

"What do you think Professor Trelawney's like?" Ron asked Harry.

The two of them, including Hermione, were on their way to their first Divination class.

"It can't be as good as Ancient Ruins," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Ancient Ruins is at the same time as Divination. You can't be in two places at once," Harry said.

Hermione just ignored him as the three of them sat down at a round table.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"Hello my children," said a voice that sounded as if it were possessed. "Today we will be exploring tea leafs. Now follow the instructions and I will ask you what it says in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes seemed like an eternity for Harry and Ron. Hermione shoved them awake as Professor Trelawney was walking to their table.

"Miss Granger, what does your cup reveal?" Professor Trelawney asked.

Hermione smiled and looked down at the cup. After doing saw, she looked in the book in front of her.

"It says… nothing," Hermione said.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was looking at Hermione. Why was Hermione refusing to tell Professor Trelawney what her cup read?

"Now, Miss Granger…" Professor Trelawney began.

"I said it says nothing," Hermione snapped.

She nearly knocked the table over as got up and stormed out of the room.

xxx

When class ended, Harry and Ron decided to go looking for Hermione.

"She's gone mental, that one," Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hermione of course," Ron said.

Harry looked down. Inside, he thought what Hermione did was understandable. If Harry had known what his cup would say before Professor Trelawney told the class he had the grim, he would have done the same.

"I don't blame her… really. If she didn't want Professor Trelawney to know what was in her cup, she should've respected Hermione's wishes," Harry said.

Ron bit his lip, scared about what was about to be said.

"I know what it said," he told Harry.

"You…" Harry began.

"I just glanced for a second. I can be wrong for all I know," Ron said.

"And… wait, it'll be wrong for me to want to know," Harry replied.

Harry couldn't believe he had asked when Hermione clearly did not want anyone else to know.

"It says that she fancies someone, but that that person might not have the same feelings," Ron bluntly said.

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"I think you did get it wrong, mate," he laughed.

"Yeah, I think I did too," Ron said nervously.

He didn't know what he'd do if it were true. They soon caught up with Hermione in the Great Hall.

"You all right, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione gasped, not realizing Harry and Ron were seating in front of her.

"What… oh yes, I am," she said.

"If you need anything…" Ron began.

She gave a small grin.

"I'll let you know. Now if you please, I have work to do," Hermione said.

It was not hard to see all the books that now surrounded Hermione.

"Right," Ron said.

He turned to walk away, but Harry stood there looking at her.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

She had a stern look on her face when she looked up at him.

"Didn't I just tell Ron I have work to do?" Hermione asked.

"If you insist on not talking about it," Harry said.

Harry turned and followed Ron out of the Great Hall.

AN:

Sorry for the wait. Summer courses are crazier than I thought it would be. NOTE TO SELF: Don't let people convince you to take summer classes because it's easy.


	3. Almost Out

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers. In this version, and probably in my future HP fanfictions, there are only two bedrooms… the girls' dormitory, and the boys' dormitory. Runs to grab a HP book to see if it isn't like that in it._

Chapter 3 Almost Out

Harry saw Hermione sitting in a chair with one hand holding her head up. Her eyes were slowly closing. He had never seen her like this before. Then again, he never imagined taking as many classes in a term then Hermione was either. He cleared his throat as he walked up to her.

"Hermione, is everything all right?" Harry asked.

Her eyes shot open and began looking at the covers of he books that were on the table.

"Yeah," Hermione said, acting like she was not about to fall asleep the minute before. "Have you seen my Ancient Ruins book anywhere? I know it was here last night."

"Ah…" Harry began to say.

He did not know if he should tell Hermione that he could have sworn he saw Ron taking it and reading it the previous night in bed. Then again, if he did tell Hermione, she would not believe it. Ron Weasley and reading a book just was never something you put together in one sentence.

"Sorry… haven't seen it," Harry said.

He then walked up to Ginny as Ron was coming down the stairs.

"Ginny, what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked.

Of course Ron had overheard this and walked up beside Harry.

"Wish I knew. She's been moaning in her sleep," Ginny said.

"Since when?" Ron asked.

Harry noticed that Ron too was looking like he had stayed up all night reading Hermione's book. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. This clearly made Ron mad.

"Two to three months ago," Ginny said.

Harry turned to the Ron, who had never looked more focused.

"That was when…" Harry began.

Ron's eyes grew when he figured it out.

"Trelawney tried reading her cup," he almost yelled.

Harry had his hand in the air, ready to cover Ron's mouth if he needed. Hermione would surly never talk to them again if she knew about the conversation that was going on now.

"You should try talking to her," Ron said.

"You mean we will," Harry corrected him.

Ron laughed and shook his head. The conversation had seemed to wake him up.

"Hermione and I are fine right now. She'll go off on me if I say anything," Ron said.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was still looking for her book. He turned back to Ron and sighed.

"Thanks. So let her get mad at me, then," Harry said.

Ron gave an angry sigh and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Come on," he said.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked when they reached the table Hermione was at.

She never once looked up at them.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath, preparing to be yelled at.

"Ginny's worried about you," he said.

It was at this moment Hermione finally stopped looking for her book and looked at them.

"We are, too," Ron said.

Harry looked at him, surprised he had even said anything.

"Ginny nor you two don't need to worry. I'm fine," Hermione said.

Ron was quickly nodding his head.

"Now are you sure you haven't seen my book anywhere?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked down; debating on whether or not to tell her he had it up in the boys' dormitory.

"Um, I have it," he said.

Hermione would not have believed it if she had not seen it coming out of his mouth.

"You?" she asked.

"You're always saying how great Ancient Ruins is. I wanted to find out what the big deal was," Ron said.

"Will you please go up and get for me… now?" Hermione tried to ask without yelling it out.

Ron ran up those stairs and was back with the book in a record time.

xxx

Harry had not slept so terrible since being forced to sleep under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's. Ron, the reason for his sleepless night, did not look much better. Not to Harry's surprise, Hermione too looked like she could use an hour's more sleep.

"Are you two all right?" Harry asked, making himself sound well rested.

Hermione and Ron quickly shook their heads.

"I'm fine. You good, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, great," he said.

Ron walked over to the table to sit down and laid his head down.

"You look tired, that's all," Harry said.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured him.

She soon joined Ron at the table. Harry let himself close his eyes.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said.

His eyes jolted open and turned to face Ginny.

"Oh hey, Ginny," Harry smiled, trying to act like he had not just almost fallen asleep standing up.

"Hermione's still moaning in her sleep," Ginny said.

Harry glanced over at the table where Ron and Hermione were.

"She told me she was fine," he said.

"And Ron?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed and looked back at Ginny.

"Denied that he didn't get enough sleep either," he said.

"What's going on between those two?" Ginny wondered.

Harry had a hunch, but he was not about to tell Ginny what he thought.

"Wish I knew," he said.

For all Harry knew, Hermione could have been tried from studying and Ron… well Ron was always a mystery.

"I'm worried about them," Ginny sighed.

Ginny looked down as Harry touched her shoulder.

"So am I," Harry said.

As Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione again, Ginny quickly regrouped herself.

"We have to do something," Ginny said.

"Like what?" Harry asked. "They're not telling us anything."

Ginny saw Ron getting up from the table.

"I don't know…" she began as she saw Ron walking straight towards the wall. "Ron, you're going to ran into the… wall."

She moaned and put a hand on her forehead.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks," Ginny said.

"Months if you ask me," Harry softly whispered.

xxx

It was nearly time for Christmas holidays, and Harry wanted to get to the bottom of things with Ron and Hermione. Ron had not got to the Great Hall yet, leaving Harry free to talk to Hermione.

"Are you and Ron alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"How many times must I tell you, Harry…" she began.

Before Hermione finished, Harry cut her off.

"It's not about how you're sleeping. Have you two been fighting again?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said.

Harry was glad Hermione was not yelling at the comment.

"You two just seem to be keeping distance between each other, that's all," he said.

Hermione's face then became curious.

"I would think we're fine. We've just been so busy I hardly noticed our separation," she said.

Harry was trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"If you say so," he said. "See in the common room."

"Bye," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off the book in front of her.

Harry got up and began walking out. He was stopped at the entrance by Ron.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said.

Harry glanced in Hermione's direction, and then back at Ron.

"Oh hey, Ron," he said.

Ron had not noticed Harry's complete unawareness.

"Where are you headed?" Ron asked.

Harry shook off all thoughts of his conversation with Hermione and finally looked at Ron.

"The common room to finish Snape's essay that's due tomorrow. You?" Harry asked.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Hermione.

"Um… same here," he said.

"Then why were you…" Harry began.

"Are we going or not?" Ron asked.

Harry lowered his eyebrows…confused at Ron's new attitude.

"Yeah," he said.

Harry's eyes grew as Ron took hold of his robes and started pulling him out of the Great Hall.

"Then come on. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get to bed early," Ron said.

Harry shook his head as they walked up the stairs.

"Still not sleeping well?" he asked.

Ron stopped walking, but never turned to Harry.

"I'm sleeping fine. We also have a Transfiguration exam tomorrow, remember?" he asked.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. He had been so wrapped up in this whole Ron and Hermione situation that he had forgotten Professor McGonagall's announcement about the exam.

"I… I had forgotten all about it," Harry said.

xxx

Harry found Ginny waiting for him when he got downstairs the following morning. It had almost become a ritual now. Ginny and Harry had been trying to figure out why Ron and Hermione had been so tired when they got up in the mornings. Harry's first thought, but not letting Ginny know, was that they had been sneaking out to have alone time, if you know what I mean. But they were only thirteen. Well, Ron was still thirteen at least. Hermione had turned fourteen in September. Harry was relieved when he found out Ron was just only moaning the night he was kept up all night.

"How was Ron last night?" Ginny asked.

The two of them were sitting down at the table. Ginny smiled a little and looked down.

"You look well rested by the way," she said.

"Thanks," Harry laughed. "Ron slept surprisingly well. All except, of course, for the snoring… which is normal for him. What about Hermione?"

"No moaning from her either," Ginny said.

Harry could hear the relief in her voice.

"Good. Hopefully this has all past," he said.

"Good morning," came a chipper voice.

Harry and Ginny turned to find Ron standing behind them, looking more rested than he had in months.

"Someone looks well rested this morning," Harry said.

Harry got up as Ginny began to.

"You're telling me… you ready to go down and eat breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Let's wait for Hermione," Harry said.

Ron took a deep breath.

"Right," he said.

He then saw the bushy haired brunette walking down the stairs, notes in her hands.

"Hermione, we're going to be late for breakfast," Harry called.

She looked up from her notes, seeing that Harry and Ron were looking up at her. Hermione then looked at Ron before turning her attention back to her notes.

"Oh, um… you and Ron go ahead. I want to study a little more," she said.

Harry stood in his spot a bit longer, just staring at Hermione. Ron turned back around and grabbed Harry's upper arm.

"You heard her, come on. I'm starving," he said.

Harry turned back to Hermione before leaving.

"You sure, Hermione?" he asked.

She looked up from her papers, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, now you two hurry on. I'll see the both of you in class," Hermione said.

Ron again grabbed Harry's upper arm to get his attention.

"If we don't get there soon, there'll be no more food left. We'll see her in class," he said.

Harry glanced over at Ginny and shrugged his shoulders. She gave a closed mouth smile and shrugged her shoulders as well. Ginny then made her way to Hermione.

"Hermione…" she began.

Hermione looked up at her, looking more nervous than ever.

"This is so not like me," she said.

"What isn't like you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not prepared for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration exam today," Hermione said.

"You'll do fine," Ginny assured her.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"One can only hope," she sighed.

Ginny got up form the table, allowing Hermione to study. Hermione got up from the table ten minutes later and walked out the portrait door.

xxx

For the first time in what seemed to be ages, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were all sitting at the fireplace in the common room doing homework that night. Snape took no pity on his class and had assigned not one, but two essays. Hermione, of course, wasn't worried at all about this and got started right away. Crookshanks started charging at Scabbers, who had been hiding in a corner.

"Bad Crookshanks," Hermione snapped.

She got up and took the cat in her arms. Ron had gotten up as Scabbers ran up his trouser leg.

"Scabbers," he yelled.

Harry closed his eyes as Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Sorry, Ron," Hermione said.

He put the rat in his robes and looked back up at Hermione.

"I'll just put Scabber's in his cage," Ron said.

Hermione opened her mouth, surprised at what had just exited Ron's mouth.

"Oh, I was going to suggest I put Crookshanks in his cage," she said.

Harry uncovered his eyes after not hearing yelling.

"It's quite alright. Besides, Scabbers is more used to being in a cage," Ron said.

Hermione watched as Ron began walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. When Hermione sat back down, Harry was looking at her with his mouth opened.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked.

"I should be asking you. I was sure you were going to go off on each other again," Harry said.

Hermione looked down and a small smile emerged. If Harry's eyes were not deceiving him, he also saw the slightest red appear on her cheeks.

"I'm surprised a little as well," Hermione said.

Harry turned his attention back to the essay.

"It's been nice without the two of you bickering all the time," he said as he wrote.

Hermione could not agree more. Harry looked at the stairs, but no sign of Ron. He figured he had decided to go to bed. Hogsmeade was tomorrow after all.

"I agree, but I can assure you, it's not always going to be this way," Hermione said.

Harry started to laugh, which caused Hermione to.

"I know, but I can dream, can't I?" Harry asked.

"Listen, I better get to bed. Hogsmeade's tomorrow," Hermione said.

Harry looked down, disappointed he would not be joining them. Uncle Vernon had not signed the permission slip to go.

"I'm sure you and Ron will have fun," he said.

AN:

I apologize a million times. I totally uploaded the unfinished file the first time. LOL. Sorry about that.


	4. End of the Third Year

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 End of the Third Year

Ron and Hermione shot through the portrait, wanting to talk more with Harry. He had snuck into Hogsmeade to be with Ron and Hermione, only to find out that Sirius Black was his parent's best friend and his Godfather.

"Harry," Hermione patted.

"We're back," Ron yelled.

They looked all around the Common Room, but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Ron asked.

"I'm right here," his voice said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each, not knowing where the voice was coming from. Hermione nudged Ron and motioned to the sofa facing the fireplace. Harry was sitting off to the side, leaning with his elbows resting on his knees.

"So, tell us want happened," Ron demanded.

"Ron…" Hermione said, hitting him on the leg.

Harry was still clearly devastated about what he had heard.

"Black was my parent's friend. They even made him my Godfather," he said, still looking into the fire.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

Ron looked down as Hermione rested her hand on Harry's knee.

"I just can't imagine being yours and Ron's friend and secretly telling Vol…" Harry began.

He stopped when Ron let out a gasp. He had never liked saying, let alone hearing, the name.

"Sorry… You-Know-Who, all your secrets," Harry finished.

"Some people can just feel like they have no choice," Hermione said.

"There's always a choice," Harry snapped.

Hermione moved her hand away and looked at Ron as Harry looked into the fire again.

"There's always a choice," Ron and Hermione could hear Harry whisper again.

xxx

It seemed liked ages had past. There was no way Buckbeak had been beheaded a second before. Hermione was not crying uncontrollably into Ron's chest. All of this was a dream, just a bad dream. But this sadly was not a dream as Harry soon realized. He looked over at Ron, who was looking quite uncomfortable with Hermione's arms around his neck. Ron looked at the ground and began panicking. The rat that he had been holding a second before had bit him and now was running away.

"Scabbers, come back," Ron yelled.

When Harry and Hermione had finally reached Ron, they stopped in shock. A big black dog had just grabbed Ron and was dragging him into the Whomping Willow. Hermione was the first to shack her head out of the shock and start running after Ron.

"Ron," she yelled.

"Harry… Hermione," he cried.

Harry jumped in front of him and extended his hand.

"Quick, take hold of my hand," Harry said.

Ron tried, but his arm did not seem long enough.

"I'm trying," he cried.

Harry and Ron's hands finally connected.

"Don't let go," Harry said.

Ron then felt his hand slip from Harry's. His eyes met Hermione's.

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

He let out a yell as the dog dragged him into the Whomping Willow.

"Ron! Harry, come on. We have to get in there," Hermione cried.

She helped Harry up.

"And how?" Harry asked.

His angry eyes met her tear filled ones.

"We have to get Ron," Hermione sobbed.

She looked around while at the same time trying not to get hit by the Whomping Willow's branches.

"Hold on," Hermione said.

"Hermione…" Harry began as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Before he knew it, they were flying into the opening where Ron had disappeared from.

"You all right?" Hermione asked.

"How do you think I feel?" Harry moaned.

Hermione got to her feet and took a breath before helping Harry up.

"Sorry. Come on," she said.

They knew where they were from the moment they stood up.

"The Shrieking Shack," Hermione whispered.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ron," Hermione yelled. "Where are you?"

Her eyes grew at the sound of his voice.

"In… in here," his shaking voice answered.

They ran up the stairs and into the room that was opened.

"Ron, thank goodness," Hermione sighed.

He then pointed his finger to behind the door. Harry and Hermione turned to the door. It closed and Sirius Black was behind it.

"He's an Animagus," Ron yelled.

Hermione tried to hold Harry back, but she could not.

"Sirius," Harry lashed out.

He took Sirius by the shoulders and pulled him the floor. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at the man's face.

"I'm going to kill you," he yelled.

"You don't want to kill me, Harry," Sirius laughed.

Harry lowered his eyebrows.

"And why not? You sold my parents to Voldemort," Harry said.

The door swung opened.

"Expelliarmus," the voice yelled.

Harry turned as his wand went flying across the room.

"Professor Lupin…" he began.

Harry just stared at his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as he picked up Harry's wand.

"Black didn't betray James and Lilly, Harry," Professor Lupin said.

Remus extended his arm to Harry to hand him his wand. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to her.

"Who did then?" Harry asked as Remus helped Sirius up and embraced him like a brother.

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus said.

"But he's…" Harry began.

"Dead… or so we thought," Remus said.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was clinging onto his leg for dear life.

"Then where is he?" he asked.

"He's in this very room. Come out, Peter," Sirius yelled.

Hermione looked around the room as did Harry.

"He's not here," she said.

"He's right there," Sirius yelled, pointing at Ron.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes grew with terror. There was no way… he could not be.

"Me?" Ron asked. "You're mental!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, finger still pointed at Ron.

"Not you. The rat," Sirius yelled.

Hermione slowly made her way to Ron.

"Ron, please give him the rat," she begged.

Sirius forcefully took the rat from Ron's hands.

"Leave him alone," Ron cried.

Hermione held him back.

"Please, Ron," she whispered.

Ron's mouth dropped as a small, pudgy man transformed from Scabbers.

"Bloody hell, you were telling the truth," he finally said.

xxx

Hermione walked into the hospital wing the next day where Ron was recovering from his injured leg. Ron would never know about Harry and Hermione's trip back in time to save Sirius. Ron moaned as he tried to sit up.

"Lay back down," Hermione commanded.

Ron obeyed her command. He was in no shape to ague with Hermione.

"How's your leg?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked down at his leg and sighed.

"Hurts. Thought it might have to be chopped off," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Hermione smiled, her eyes fixed on Ron's leg.

She looked up at him with a small grin and left.

"Nothing…" Ron moaned.

He thought that he would have gotten more of a reaction out of Hermione. Ron looked back up to find Harry looking at him.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said.

He shock off his thoughts.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said.

"How's that leg?" he asked.

"You can tell your Godfather thanks for that by the way," Ron sarcastically said.

Harry looked down and laughed. He knew Ron was not Sirius's biggest fan at this point.

"He told you he didn't mean it," Harry said.

To his surprise, Ron began laughing, too.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ron said.

They both stopped laughing.

"When are you getting out," Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," Ron said.

"Great," Harry smiled.

Something then came to Ron's mind. With everything that had happened, he had forgotten about a letter his father had sent him the week before.

"My parents want you and Hermione to come with us to the Quidditch World Cup this summer," Ron said.

Harry had no idea what the Quidditch World Cup involved, but since it obviously involved Quidditch, Harry was sure it would be great.

"I'd love to come. I'm sure Hermione will too," Harry said.

Ron had not really given any thought about Hermione being in the picture yet.

"Yeah… anyway, Dad will come for you three weeks in to the summer," he said.

Harry had to smile. He did not want to spend any more time with the Dursley's than he had to.

"No complaints here," Harry said.

Ron than became silent. Harry noticed this and cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said.

Ron nodded, still half in thought.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, then," he finally said.

Harry was not paying attention to where he was going as he walked out of the Hospital Wing. He was shot back to reality when he bumped into someone.

"Harry," a female voice yelled.

He looked up to find Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry gasped.

Hermione, feeling a bit embarrassed, looked down.

"How's Ron?" she asked.

Harry opened his mouth, but he was cut off.

"Did he tell you something different?" Hermione asked.

She said this very fast.

"He's fine, Hermione," Harry said.

She rubbed her nose, trying to keep the tears from forming.

"When is he getting out?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow," Harry said.

She looked away for a while. Harry could not help but notice it was the same look Ron had when he was thinking.

"Tomorrow… good," Hermione said.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder as Hermione began to get emotional. All this had been too much for her.

"Hermione… Ron's going to be okay," Harry said.

Hermione looked up and grinned.

"Oh, I… I know that," she said.

Harry laughed and wrapped one arm around her.

"Then let's get back to the common room before Flitch catches us," he said.

Hermione gave a small gasp, causing Harry to let go of her.

"Yes, you're right. Let's get going," she said.

With that, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry could not help but notice Hermione looking over shoulder towards the Hospital Wing doors before turning the corner. She must be feeling really bad about Ron, Harry thought to himself. Neither of them would be able to sleep that night. The reasons, however, were both different.

"You all right, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," she said, letting her head hit the pillow.

xxx

Harry had just left King's Cross with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dudley was waiting for them in the car. Ron turned to Hermione.

"So what do you say, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You got to come. I don't want to be the only girl. Mother can't come," Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who had a sad look on her face. She turned back to Ron.

"I guess I can," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled.

"Great," Ron smiled.

Hermione then spotted her parents.

"See you in three weeks," Ron said.

He extended his hand to her. Hermione looked down at it and took it.

"Yeah, see you," she said.

"See you, Hermione," Ginny called.

Hermione turned and waved.

"Bye, Ginny. Good…goodbye, Ron. See you soon," she said.

Ron did not know how to answer this.

"Um… yeah. See you, Hermione," he said.

He turned and sneered at Ginny as she began laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Ron asked.

She cleared her throat at stood up straight.

"Um… yeah. See you, Hermione," Ginny repeated.

Ron turned red and crossed his arms.

"Shut up," he said.

"You sound pathetic, Ron," Ginny laughed.

Ron quickly turned to her. She stopped laughing at the sight of his angry eyes. This was a side of Ron she hardly saw.

"I said shut it, Ginny," Ron yelled.

"Don't worry… I won't tell Fred and George," Ginny began again.

"Yeah, you remember that. I've kept my mouth about Harry, haven't I?" Ron asked.

Ginny's eyes grew. He had never turned things around like that before. It was then she understood the reason for Ron's attitude.

"_He fancies her_," Ginny realized.

She shook this off. Ginny could not let Ron tell Harry about her feelings for him.

"Don't you even begin…" she began.

She turned as Ron's eyes grew.

"Mum… Dad," Ron gasped.

"Where are Percy, Fred, and George?" Molly asked.

"Right here," Percy said.

He had a disgusted look on his face. It was obvious Fred and George had done something.

"Good," Arthur said.

The family began walking out of King's Cross.

"Did Harry and Hermione already leave?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, just now," Ron said.

He gave a little look at Ginny.

"Are they coming to the World Cup?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"Good… very good," Arthur smiled.

"Come along dears," Molly said as they got to the car the Ministry had lent Arthur.

AN:

I finally finished!! I'll be updating more often now that summer finals are over with.


	5. At the Burrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 At the Burrow

It had been a week since Arthur, Ron, Fred, and George had picked up Harry from the Dursley's. Ron was rubbing his eyes as they entered the kitchen a couple of days before leaving for the World Cup.

"Time for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. The back of a bushy haired brunette was talking to Ginny by the kitchen sink.

"Her… Hermione," Ron stuttered, not knowing of his eyes were playing tricks with him.

Hermione turned from Ginny and smiled at Ron and Harry.

"Hello boys," she said, sitting with Ginny at the table.

Ron and Harry joined Hermione at the table. Ginny looked down, and then got up to help her mother. It was clear she was still somewhat shy around Harry.

"Hermione just got here this morning," Mrs. Wealsey said.

Ron shook off his thoughts and turned to his dad. Harry wanted to laugh so bad at the way Ron was acting.

"So, Dad, um… when are we leaving?" Ron asked.

He forked some eggs, but they were never able to reach his mouth it seemed.

"Two days," Mr. Weasley said, not noticing this.

Ron finally looked up and pushed his plate away.

"Gr… Great. Excuse me," he said.

Hermione glanced over Harry as Ron went upstairs.

"What's the matter with him?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned to Ginny and opened his mouth, but stopped. He found everyone in the room looking at him.

"Not been feeling well," Harry said.

He took his fork and began eating.

"Oh, dear. Hope he's well before we leave," Arthur said.

"I'm sure he will be," Harry assured them.

He still wasn't looking at anyone. Ron came back down a few minutes later. He was now calmer and back to normal, well normal for Ron anyway.

"Ron, I've got you something," Molly said, pushing a rectangular book across the table.

Ron smiled and began opening it. He pulled out what looked like a dress.

"Thanks," Ron said, not really knowing what else to say.

"There dress robes," Molly smiled as she waved her wand.

The plates levitated and landed in the sink. When Harry and Ron got back upstairs, Ron was beginning to act strange again. Harry sighed, knowing what it was about.

"It's only Hermione, Ron," he said.

Ron, who was sitting on his bed, looked up.

"She's never stayed here before," he said.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He never really knew if Hermione had stayed at the Weasley's before going to the Leaky Cauldron the summer going into their third year or not.

xxx

For the rest of the day, Ron never really returned to being himself.

"Ron, I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Harry said as they lay around Ron's room before going to bed that night.

"What is she going to think?" he asked.

"Ron…" Harry began.

He took a deep breath as Ron cut in.

"She's going to think it's mental," Ron panicked.

"Ron," Harry yelled.

He stopped muttering to himself and looked at Harry. Harry couldn't believe what a big deal Ron was making out of this.

"Don't worry," he said.

Ron sighed and let his head hit his pillow.

"Yeah, you're right," he said.

Ron took out the dress robes his mother had bought. It was the most ancient piece of clothing he had ever seen.

"If anything, Hermione might fine it quite fascinating," Harry said.

"The Burrow… fascinating," Ron laughed.

He was laughing even more inside at the thought. Why would Hermione think his house was fascinating?

"Remember when I first came?" Harry asked.

Ron put the robes away and nodded. Harry's face when he first came to the Weasley's home was priceless.

"Oh yeah, you loved it," Ron laughed.

Ron looked down and stared at his covers.

"Hermione will too," Harry said.

Ron sighed and got up.

"So you don't think she'll freak out?" he asked.

Harry was surprised at how serious Ron was now sounding.

"Hermione… freak out? Ron, you're acting like she's never seen magic," he said.

Ron looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, I don't need to worry," he said.

They changed and called it a night.

xxx

The door to Ron's room opened at five in the morning. The person walked in with a candle in hand. The figured moved to Ron's bedside.

"Ron. Ronald! Wake up! Your mum says breakfast is almost already," Hermione snapped as she put the candle down on his nightstand.

He moaned and covered his face with his pillow. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry. She noticed that he was rubbing his scar.

"You all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," he said.

That had been twenty minutes ago. Harry had thankfully gotten dressed when Ginny came storming in. Ron unfortunately was once again snoring.

"You two better be ready," Ginny said.

Ron moaned and covered his ears.

"Ginny, stop screaming," he begged.

She pulled the covers away from him and shook him.

"Be downstairs in five minutes," Ginny barked.

Harry gulped as Ginny rounded on him.

"And you…" Ginny began, but stopped.

She looked him up and down and nodded.

"Oh good, you're ready. Please do me a favor and get that one dressed," Ginny said.

Harry shook his head violently up and down as she turned and closed the door. He ran to Ron's dresser and began throwing everything in there at Ron.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Harry said. "I never want to see Ginny like that again."

"Ron," yelled Ginny from the stairs. "You better be getting dressed."

Ron's eyes jolted open and got dressed so fast Harry had barely turned from him for a second when Ron grabbed him and began running towards the door.

"Look who finally decided to get up," Molly said.

"Sorry," Ron apologized, trying his best to avoid Ginny's gaze.

Harry seemed to be trying to avoid everyone's gazes as well. He and Ron quickly began stuffing their faces.

"Hermione woke you up twenty minutes ago," Percy told them.

"We know," Ron said.

Hermione had been surprisingly quiet throughout this whole conversation. It was at this unfortunate moment that Fred and George came walking in.

"Still moaning in your sleep, Ron?" Fred asked.

"I have not," Ron yelled.

For the first time this morning, Arthur looked away from the Daily Prophet.

"I thought it had stopped," Ron's dad said.

Harry glanced over at Ron as he sighed.

"It has," Ron told him.

Harry then put his hand on his scar without knowing.

"Oh, no… if you're talking about last night, it was probably me," he said.

Hermione leaned in to Harry after noticing him lowering his hand.

"It's your scar, isn't it?" she asked to where only Harry could hear her.

"It's fine," Harry whispered back.

"Write to Sirius. He'll want to know," she said.

Harry turned his attention back to the food in front of him. He knew Hermione was right, but he didn't want Sirius getting caught. Finding his Godfather had been, apart from finding out he was a wizard, was the best thing that had happened to him.

xxx

It had seemed to go by so fast. One minute, everyone was celebrating Ireland's win, the next, they were running for their lives from Death Eaters. Harry and Ron had Hermione sandwiched in-between them as they ran into the forest.

"That's right, Potter and Weasley, hide that Mudblood. The Death Eaters will want her," said a voice from behind them.

Hermione felt Ron's grip on her tighten. There was no doubt that the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. She gasped as Ron turned on the spot.

"Don't you ever call her that again," Ron yelled

Hermione forced her arm out of Harry's grasp and out her hand on Ron's shoulder as her other arm was still being held by Ron.

"Ron, stop. You don't want to lose your wand over him," she said.

Ron was glaring at Draco. Draco had a smirk on his face.

"I dare you to," he laughed.

Ron walked away.

"I knew you were too chicken," Draco yelled.

Ron let go of Hermione and walked back to Draco. He pulled his wand out again and placed it below his neck. Draco put one hand up and Crabbe and Goyle were stopped from attacking Ron.

"I didn't because Hermione asked me not to," Ron snarled.

Malfoy laughed as Ron lowered his wand and walked back to Harry and Hermione.

"Falling for the Mudblood, aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione brushed Ron's arm as it tensed up.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"Keep her safe, Weasley. Then again, you might be the one needing the protecting," Draco yelled.

Harry noticed it was taking everything out if Ron not to hex Malfoy.

"Just don't listen to him, Ron," he said.

"He's right about one thing," Ron sighed.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. Hermione looked back over at Ron.

"What's that?" she asked.

Ron looked at her, looking almost like a ghost. It was like he didn't want to admit what he was about to say.

"Those Death Eaters want to kill Muggles and Muggle-borns. We have to get you out of here," Ron said.

Her eyes grew as Ron once again took hold of her arm. Harry did the same as reality hit him.

"Ron's right, Hermione," he said.

Hermione felt like her arms were going to fall off as Ron and Harry pulled her through the forest.

"Listen to the both of you," Hermione moaned. "Treating me like I'm a rag doll!"

Harry and Ron loosened their grip on Hermione

"It's not safe here for you," Ron said.

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned up against a tree. She then uncrossed her arms. Her arms were still sore.

"You're acting like I'm helpless. I'm not," Hermione snapped.

Ron turned from his conversation with Harry.

"This is no time to be arguing, Hermione," Harry said, not realizing Ron wasn't paying attention to him.

Ron turned back to Harry, and they began talking again.

"Harry… Ron," Hermione called.

The two boys that had been so adamant in keeping Hermione safe had now apparently forgotten she was even there.

"I bet you Malfoy's Dad's a Death Eater," Ron said.

Harry looked down, thinking about Ron's accusation. His eyes went back to Ron.

"There's no doubt," Harry said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

Neither Harry nor Ron turned to answer her. It had appeared they hadn't even heard her.

"He could have easily told him where we are," Harry said.

Ron's eyes grew, imagining of what kind of things would happen to them if they got caught. Harry was the filthy half-blood who defeated the most powerful wizard of the age when he was only an infant. Hermione was a muggle-born. And here Ron was a pure-blood who you think would think would be safe, but no. The whole Weasley family was considered blood traitors.

"We better keep an eye out while we're here," Harry said.

Hermione was still leaning up against the tree, just staring at Harry and Ron.

"You're not going to listen to time, are you?" she asked.

She looked over at Ron as he turned to Harry.

"I think we're safe for now," Ron said.

He and Harry then came closer to the tree where Hermione was.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head, determined not to be ignored this time. She walked straight in-between them.

"We need to find Fred, George, and Ginny," Hermione said.

Harry looked into her angry eyes, and then quickly turned his attention to the forest.

"We will in a minute," he said.

Harry and Ron spent the next five minutes looking around the forest for any sign of Death Eaters before they left.

"All right, let's go," Harry said.

xxx

It was two weeks later, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school.

"This is horrible," Hermione said.

She was reading the Daily Prophet. The Quidditch World Cup incident was still taking up the front page. Harry then squinted his face and began scratching his scar.

"You all right there, Harry?" Ron asked, noticing this.

Harry then began masking it by brushing his fringe.

"I'm fine," he said.

Hermione put down the newspaper and leaned into Harry.

"It's you scar again, isn't it?" she asked.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry. She had never liked it when Harry lied about his scar hurting.

"I said I'm fine," Harry said, looking out the window.

Things seemed to now be moving slow. Of course it was now that Harry was dieing to drop the subject about his scar behind.

"Sirius will want to hear about this," Hermione said.

Harry looked from the window back to Hermione.

"I all ready have," he said.

He had written his Godfather about that and a reoccurring dream he had been having when he was at the Wealsey's.

"Tell him again," Hermione said.

Harry did so only to get Hermione off his back.

AN:

It's really been too loud since I've updated. I'll really try to post more often.


	6. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's Stupid Frie

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's Stupid Friend

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, watching all the seventeen year olds at the school put their names into the Goblet of Fire. They noticed Hermione sitting by herself, nose in a book. Hermione glanced over at them as they sat next to her, laughing.

"Are you going to try to enter if Fred and George find an away?" Ron asked.

Harry could only laugh at this as Hermione looked up from her book. He knew how desperate Ron was not to be known just as "Harry Potter's" friend'.

"No, way. I actually want a quiet year at Hogwarts," Harry continued to laugh.

Hermione inexpressively turned her attention back to her book. Ron looked down, as if embarrassed for what he was about to say.

"I'm thinking about it," he said.

His head jolted up as a book slammed shut. Hermione had clearly disapproved of this action Ron was thinking of taking.

"Ron Weasley, you better not. You heard what Dumbledore said," Hermione said.

He rolled he eyes.

"What's it to you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked out. Ron didn't look like it had bothered him.

"You didn't have to go off on her like that," Harry said.

It was then Harry could tell that there was a little regret in his face.

"Well, it's none of her business," Ron said.

He said this as if really not wanting to.

"She just doesn't want you doing anything stupid," Harry said.

He immediately regretted ever saying this.

"I guess that's me. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend," Ron said.

Harry let out a sigh as Ron got up.

"I didn't say that," he said.

Ron, who was all ready walking away, turned back to Harry.

"You didn't have to," he said.

Harry shook his head and began going after Ron. He tried to avoid all the gazes he was getting as he tried to catch up to Ron.

"Oh, come on, Ron… where are you going?" Harry asked.

Ron turned as he got to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Somewhere I can't do anything stupid," he said.

Harry sighed as Ron turned.

"Come back, Ron," he pleaded.

It was too late. Ron was all ready gone. Harry did not like how things were turning out. To Harry's surprise, Ron was nowhere to be found in the common room when he went looking for him. Come to think of it, neither was Hermione.

xxx

Meanwhile, at the library, Hermione felt like she was being watched. When she saw who it was, she looked down at the book she was reading and sighed. It was Viktor Krum again. He had always seemed to be there when she was. She then got the feeling someone else was staring in her direction. When her eyes met Ron's, he looked down and acted like he was writing.

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Hermione slowly closed her book and walked up to him, not really knowing why she was. He had been so rude to her not even an hour before. Ron finally looked up at Hermione as she cleared her throat.

"Want any help," Hermione asked.

She felt sorry for him. Hermione could tell that something had happened, but didn't know what.

"Why are you talking to me, Hermione? I was rude to you," Ron said.

Hermione looked down and laughed, which caused Ron to get a puzzled look. He hadn't found his comment humorous at all.

"You were, but we… we're friends," Hermione said in a serious voice.

Hermione knew she couldn't stay mad at Ron forever, especially with his present state. This comment, though, didn't seem to help Ron much.

"You seem to be the only one right now," Ron muttered.

Hermione sighed. She then realized that something had happened between Ron and Harry.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her as she sat down next to him. He was surprised at how nice Hermione was being to him.

"Harry and I had a fight," Ron said.

Harry and Ron getting into an argument were certainly rare, but they always patched things up before the night ended.

"You two will be fine by tonight," Hermione said.

She didn't like the look on Ron's face when he looked over at her. It couldn't have been that bad, could it? She wanted it tell him something, but couldn't think on anything. Harry and Ron had never gotten into a serious disagreement before.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ron said.

The pair looked down in silence. It took a while before Hermione knew what she wanted to say.

"Do I want to know why?" Hermione finally asked.

She turned to Ron and waited for him to look up from his parchment. His head rose, but his eyes never meet hers.

"No, not really," Ron said.

Hermione understood and nodded. They spent the rest of the day there until the library closed for the night.

"Thanks for helping with that essay," Ron said as they made their way to the common room.

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled.

xxx

Harry had fallen asleep before Ron and Hermione returned. Even when he got up Ron and Hermione had all ready left for breakfast. He understood Ron not wanting to talk to him, but Hermione? What had he done to her? When Harry walked into the Great Hall, he couldn't believe his eyes. There they were, Ron and Hermione, sitting on opposite sides on the table laughing and talking away like he didn't exist.

"It seems like you have no one now, Potter," an all too familiar voice said.

Harry acted as if he hadn't noticed Ron and Hermione and turned to Draco. This, however, was somewhat hard to accomplish.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

He was trying so hard not no let on that he had been staring at Ron and Hermione a second before.

"Ever since your spat with Weasley yesterday, him and Granger have been seen everywhere together," Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Harry was praying that Draco wouldn't notice Ron and Hermione at the table.

"You'll see at the naming of the champions this evening," Malfoy said.

Harry moaned inside as Draco finally spotted the pair.

"Or maybe you've all ready seen," Draco laughed as he walked away.

Harry looked, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Hey, Harry," someone said happily.

Neville was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Neville," Harry sighed.

They sat down at the edge of the table.

"Is everything all right with you and Ron?" Neville asked.

Harry couldn't believe even Neville knew of his and Ron's fall out.

"How come everyone knows?" he asked.

Neville looked at him as if that was a stupid question.

"Well, you two were kind of yelling at each other yesterday," he said.

Harry looked down. He hadn't noticed just how loud they must've been.

"I guess I didn't realize," Harry sighed.

xxx

Ron ignored Harry all day, which wasn't surprising at all. What was surprising was that Hermione was not acknowledging Harry's presents. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione as they were trying to find a seat for the naming of the champions.

"Hermione…" he called

Harry was shocked that Ron joined Hermione in turning to face him. Hermione looked over at Ron.

"I'll meet you in a second, Ron," she said.

Hermione walked up to Harry, but didn't say anything.

"Are you mad at me too?" Harry asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I just know Ron. I'm trying to fix things," Hermione said.

It sure didn't look that way to Harry. If Hermione was trying to fix things, why was she only talking to Ron?

"Don't bother," Harry said.

He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Without saying a word, Hermione left. Harry moaned as Malfoy walked up to him, laughing.

"What did I tell you, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he said.

Harry sat down by Fred and George as Dumbledore began to announce the champions.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum," Dumbledore said.

When his eyes met Hermione's, she turned quickly.

"That Krum's starting to annoy me," she whispered.

Ron had noticed the look as well.

"I agree," he said under his breath.

Hermione didn't hear this. Dumbledore then called the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, and the Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called out.

Hermione and Ron hadn't noticed that the Goblet of Fire had given Dumbledore a fourth name.

"Oh, no," Hermione gasped.

They watched Harry get up and walk towards Dumbledore.

"What?" Ron asked as Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's back and pointed to where the other champions had gone to.

"No," Hermione cried.

She looked away as Ron turned to her.

"That git," Ron said.

Hermione turned with tears in her eyes.

"Ron…" she began.

Ron looked down, not wanting to look at Hermione.

"Well, he is," he whispered.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes on her robes.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this," she said.

Ron finally was able to look at her again after thinking.

"Yeah, he wanted to become more famous and rub it our faces," he snapped.

Hermione pretended like she never heard this.

"I'll talk to him and see what's going on," she said.

xxx

Ron was picking at his food. His brother, Charlie, was sitting across the table from him in the Great Hall. He had arrived two days ago to Ron's surprise.

"I can't believe Harry's actually in this. I thought no one under seventeen could enter," Charlie said.

He was trying so hard to get a word out of his youngest brother.

"Apparently he found a way," Ron finally said, still looking down at his food.

Ron looked up from his plate as Charlie gave a little chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, Ron," Charlie said.

Ron put his fork down and looked away.

"It's not that, Charlie," he sighed.

Ron turned back as he heard Charlie's knife hit his plate.

"Ron, listen to me. You should be supporting Harry. Something isn't right about this," Charlie said.

It was this comment that got Ron to pay more attention.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

He couldn't possibly think of what was so wrong with this. Ron was sure that Harry had found a way to enter and hadn't told him.

"You of all people should know how much Harry's tired of being stared at because of his scar," Charlie said.

Ron looked down, thinking about what Charlie had just said. He had a point. Harry had never liked being stared at because of who he was.

"So, you really don't think he put his name in the Goblet of Fire?" Ron asked.

Charlie looked down and ran a hand through his red hair.

"Mum and Dad would kill you if they heard you say that," he laughed.

They couldn't help but laugh a little. Charlie's face then turned serious.

"Harry's going to need you supporting him," he said.

Ron quickly shoved his fork in his mouth. He didn't know how to respond at first.

"Can you tell me what the first task is?" Ron asked after swallowing.

He looked down as his brother laughed.

"You know I can't, but it should be obvious with me here," Charlie said.

Ron looked back up, fear written all over his face. There was no way… right? The Ministry would never allow dragons as apart of the competition.

"You… you're telling me… it's dragons?" Ron asked.

"Like I said… I can't say," Charlie said.

Ron, to Charlie's delight, had seemed to lose his appetite. It seemed that Ron wasn't that angry at Harry then everyone had thought.

xxx

Harry and Hermione took a deep breath as Malfoy and his gang approached them in the courtyard.

"Move fast, don't we, Granger?" Malfoy laughed.

Hermione glanced at Harry as he got in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry sternly said.

Draco laughed even more now.

"Oh, believe me, I will. You think I want that filthy little Mudblood touching me?" he asked.

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who had their hand over their mouths, laughing. Harry shook his head.

"That's it," he yelled.

Draco quickly turned back as Harry took out his wand. He then did the same.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

A flash from two other wands then appeared. Hermione gasped and before she knew it, she was on the ground. When Harry realized this, someone else was all ready at her side. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had fled.

"Ron…" was all Harry could say.

Ron looked at Harry as he bent down by Hermione.

"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, now did you?" he laughed.

They then helped Hermione up as she came to.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.

Both Harry and Ron's eyes grew as Hermione's face came into view.

"Oh…" Ron began.

"What?" Hermione panicked.

She ran her hands all through her face and gasped when they got to her teeth. They had seemed to grow five inches in length and were continuing to grow.

"We better get you to the hospital wing," Harry said.

Hermione was beginning to get teary eyed as she kept her hands over her mouth.

"I'll do it," Ron offered.

Harry looked over at him as Ron took hold of Hermione's arm.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

Ron turned and nodded.

"You need to get ready for tomorrow," he said.

Leaving Harry speechless, Ron headed to the hospital wing with Hermione. She let her hands down for a second to speak to Ron.

"You weren't being sarcastic, were you?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a deep breath as Hermione was looking at him very seriously.

"I figure he'd have to be mental to put his name in the Goblet of Fire after all he's been through," he said.

Hermione smiled as Ron looked away for a second.

"I see Charlie's been talking to you," she said before covering her mouth again.

"Yeah, he has," Ron laughed.

xxx

Harry was now in a tent with the three other champions. He then heard his name being whispered from the side opening.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," he said.

He looked back to make sure no one was listening.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. That was a stupid question in his opinion.

"Stupendous," Harry said.

Harry's eyes grew when he then heard a voice he wasn't expecting to hear.

"You'll do great, mate," Ron said.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron looked down and laughed.

"Yeah," he said.

Harry was full of determination now. His two best friends were talking to him again and had complete faith in him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"I'd think you'd have to want a death sentence to enter the game," Ron whispered.

Harry looked down and smiled.

"You think?" he laughed.

Hermione stuck a hand in, and Harry took it. He did the same when he saw Ron's.

"You'll be fine," Ron whispered.

"All you have to do is…" Hermione began.

"Battle a dragon," Harry finished.

He heard Hermione sob a little.

"Just be careful," Hermione cried.

"We'll be cheering for you," Ron said.

They hands released and Harry turned and went back to thinking about the first task.

AN:

I promise I'll try to update more often.


	7. The First Task Accomplished

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 7 The First Task Accomplished

Ron and Hermione ran into the nurses' station after Harry got the golden egg. Harry looked up from his arm and smiled.

"You did it, mate," Ron said.

Harry continued to smile as Ron sat next to him. It was good to have his best friend back.

"Harry, are you sure your arm's alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but it was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey and the sounds of Fred, George, and Ginny joining the group.

"Of course it isn't," Madam Pomfrey said, pushing Fred aside.

Ron quickly got up from the bed and stood by Hermione's side. Hermione hadn't noticed this though. She was eyeing Ginny, who seemed to look quite pale from seeing Harry in this state.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

He gritted his teeth as she took hold of his clearly broken limb.

"No, you're not, Potter," Madam Pomfrey snapped.

Hermione and Ginny looked away as she began to mend the broken arm.

"That's got to hurt," George said.

This didn't make Harry laugh.

"No, it doesn't. I'm screaming for the hell of it," Harry moaned.

Fred was the first to speak after Harry's moaning pains stopped.

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd lose, Harry," he said.

This had clearly upset Ginny as Fred turned back to face George, Ron, and Hermione.

"You two had bets going on, so don't even go there," Ginny snapped.

She turned and started walking to Harry's bedside.

"What's up with her?" George asked.

Fred glanced over at Ginny, who was now sitting in the spot next to Harry where Ron had been at first.

"I think she still might have feelings for the Cho-loving Harry," Fred said.

Ron and Hermione glanced over at each as Fred and George continued.

"Poor Ginny. Secretly liking Harry with him not so secretly liking Cho," George said.

The twins finally took notice that Ron and Hermione were also there as Ron spoke.

"It'll never happen with him and Cho though," Ron said.

Hermione gave him a questionable look.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

He glanced over to where Cedric was being tended to by Madam Pomfrey.

"She's with Cedric right now," Ron said.

It took much convincing from Hermione telling George, Fred, and especially Ron to let Ginny and Harry to be alone.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked from his arm back to Ginny.

"Arm hurts a little," he admitted.

Ginny then looked down, making Harry quite uncomfortable. He knew she was about to say something serious.

"Harry, you know you can be truthful with me, right?" Ginny asked.

Harry then knew what was going to come next, so he cut to the chase.

"You want to know if I entered my name, don't you?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him, a bit surprised he knew what she was wondering.

"Did you?" she asked.

Harry smiled and looked down. His eyes caught her hand and got the urge for some reason to take it, but didn't obey it.

"No, Ginny, I didn't," Harry said.

He gave a little moan of pain as Ginny then flung her arms around his neck. Ron's eyes grew, as did Fred and Georges. Hermione could only smile at this.

"Blimey," Ron said.

Harry had his good hand on the small of Ginny's back, making sure not to let it move lower.

"She went for the kill," Fred said.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Honestly boys, it was just a hug," she said.

"You sure about that?" George asked as Harry and Ginny still hadn't broke.

"What kind of question is that?" Hermione snapped.

It was hard keeping the straight face, though. Hermione began laughing with the others.

xxx

Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry outside the Transfiguration classroom a week after the first task. Professor McGonagall had wanted to speak with Harry after class. Neither one of them knew why, though. They ran up to Harry when he walked out.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

His eyes were glued to the ground. It seemed that he had been shocked to speechlessness.

"Whatever McGonagall told you must have been bad. You're all pale. Well, paler than usual," Ron said.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I need to find a partner for the ball," Harry finally said, eyes still on the ground.

"Ball?" Ron asked.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to walk faster.

"The Yule Ball," she said.

They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Bloody hell, Harry. If you can't find a partner, how am I supposed to?" Ron asked.

Hermione ran into him and headed up the stairs.

"Honestly…" they heard her say.

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione walked up the stairs. Ron turned to Harry as he heard the door close.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said.

He had a feeling though that Hermione's nudge wasn't just for anything.

"Who are you going to ask?" Ron asked.

Harry shook away his thoughts and turned to Ron.

"I would love to ask Cho, but I think I'd be too nervous," he said.

It was at this time Hermione started walking down the stairs with a book in her hand.

"Don't get your hopes up. She and Cedric are together," Ron said.

Harry's eyes grew. He hadn't heard this news yet.

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry asked.

Ron looked down nervously at his shoes.

"I thought you knew," he said.

He tried his best to avoid Harry's gaze.

"Well, I didn't," Harry said.

The two were quiet for a while as Hermione reached them.

"I'm off to the library," Hermione said.

Ron turned back to Harry after the portrait hole closed.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

Harry shook his head and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Forget about it. I need to figure out this egg," he said.

He turned away and headed up to the boys' dormitory to where the egg he had obtained in the first task sat on the top in the inside of his trunk.

"I'm headed to the library," Ron said.

Harry quickly turned on the stairs at these words.

"Ron Weasley… going to the library?" he asked.

Ron looked down and laughed.

"Yes, when he has to," he continued laughing.

With that, Ron walked out the portrait hole, leaving Harry shaking his head.

xxx

Ron took a heavy breath as he looked down back at his book. She was so close yet so far. Why couldn't he just walk up to Hermione and ask her to the ball? He then stood up.

"You can do this," Ron said to himself.

He walked up to Hermione. She looked up at him when he cleared his throat. Hermione was so shocked to even smile like she wanted to.

"Ron," was all she could say.

Hermione closed her book and looked back at Ron, who was now nervously looking down.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron stuttered.

His actions caused Hermione to finally smile.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her, still quite nervous. He had never done this before.

"Great… I was just wondering…" Ron began.

Hermione looked away, got believing what was going on. Was this really happening? Was Ronald Weasley going to ask her to the Yule Ball?

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked.

She finally turned back to him, but Ron was still looking down.

"I was wondering if…" Ron began.

Hermione shook her head.

"Ron! Just spit it out, please," she laughed.

It was at this point Ron finally looked at her.

"I got to go," Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breath as Ron ran out. When she turned, Viktor Krum was there.

xxx

Harry was sitting on the chair in front of the fireplace when Ron sat in the sofa next to him.

"Ron, you look awful," he said.

Ron wasn't blinking at all. He almost looked sick.

"Do I?" Ron asked.

Harry put the egg he was examining on the ground and turned his attention to Ron.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ron looked away and got up. Harry too got up and began following him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron said.

Harry didn't follow Ron this time as he watched Ron walk upstairs. He was too busy watching Ron to notice that Ginny had walked up began him.

"What's with Ron?" Ginny asked.

Harry jumped a little and turned to face her.

"Wish I knew," he sighed.

Ginny then thought it best to change the subject.

"Have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" she asked.

Harry looked down, not really wanting to be reminded of what Ron had told him.

"No," he admitted.

Harry looked up to notice Ginny too was now looking down.

"I wish third years were able to go," Ginny sighed.

"Why aren't you able to?" Harry asked.

This was the first that he was hearing this. He thought everyone at school was able to attend.

"We have to be invited by a fourth year or older," Ginny said, still looking down.

She was praying that he would get the hint soon.

"Oh, I see," Harry said.

Ginny looked up. Harry was obviously not going to ask her.

"Well, good luck finding a partner," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

AN:

Hope you liked it.


	8. Confessions to Harry

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 8 Confessions to Harry

A week later, Ron was still freaking out about the ball. Hermione, Harry had noticed, seemed to get easily annoyed whenever Ron would mention it.

"What are we going to, mate?" Ron asked Harry for what seemed to hundredth time that day.

Hermione pretended like she hadn't heard this as Harry turned from his book.

"I don't have the faintest idea," Harry said.

Ron then looked over at Hermione. However, she didn't look his way even though she knew he was looking at her.

"Why, Hermione, you're a girl," Ron said.

Hermione looked absolutely shocked to hear this.

"Oh, well spotted. Took you look enough to realize," she said.

Ron's eyes grew, not believing what Hermione had said.

"That's mental! I have too noticed you're a girl," he snapped.

Ron got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked.

He looked down at his book when Hermione's eyes met his.

"Nothing's up! Ron's the one acting childish," Hermione angrily whispered.

Harry still didn't attempt to look at her.

"I agree that he's been acting a bit odd, but so have you," he said.

He then closed his eyes, waiting for the yelling.

"Me?" Hermione snapped.

She had all ready closed her book by this time.

"Ever since last year the both of you can't seem to get along for more than a week," Harry said as he wrote down something in his notebook.

The yelled Harry thought he would continue to hear never came.

"Don't you tell him… don't you dare," Hermione begged.

Harry finally looked over at Hermione. She was looking down at the table.

"Tell him what, Hermione?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"That I have feelings for him," Hermione said.

The pair then became silent. Hermione's face was somewhat flush after she confessed her feelings for Ron to Harry.

"Time is up. You've had more than enough time to finish," Professor Snape said.

Harry and Hermione turned in their papers and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I'm off to the library to do a bit of research. Where are you headed?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment. Where would Ron be? There was absolutely no way he would be in the library.

"The common room to see how Ron's doing," Harry finally said.

Her eyes grew and she became very paranoid.

"Promise, Harry, that you won't tell him what I've told you," Hermione begged.

Harry understood her fear. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise. See you later, then," Harry said.

When Harry entered the common room, he was surprised to find Ron sleeping in a chair in front of the fireplace, his _History of Magic_ book about to slip out of his fingers. Harry laughed and walked over to Ron to grab the book before it fell.

"Er-my-nee…" Ron moaned.

Harry was caught so off guard he ended up dropping the book anyway. Ron jumped up for the chair. He and Harry stared at each for a couple of moments.

"Harry! I… I thought I was alone," Ron finally said.

Harry nervously began messing with his hair as he handed Ron his book back.

"Have a good nap?" he asked.

Ron had not thought Harry had heard anything, but by the way he was acting, Ron could tell that Harry had heard something.

"Was I… talking in my sleep?" he asked.

Harry looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Er…" he began.

Ron knew Harry didn't want to say what he knew happened.

"What did I say?" he asked.

Harry looked at him in shock. He didn't know Ron would admit that these episodes he had been having were because of Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry said.

Ron looked down and sighed. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," he said.

Harry then stopped messing with his hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

It only took him a few moments for Harry to answer his own question.

"I think I'm starting to fall for Hermione," Ron said.

Harry looked away, not believing what was happening. Hermione had told Harry she was starting to have feeling for Ron, and now Ron was telling him he had feelings for Hermione.

"How long has this been going on for?" Harry asked.

"The end of second year," Ron said.

xxx

After hearing this, Harry went to the library to find Hermione. When Harry found Hermione, he went running towards her. Her eyes grew when she saw Harry coming at her.

"Harry..." Hermione began.

She was too shocked to say anything else.

"How long?" Harry asked.

It sounded more like demand to Hermione.

"How long what?" Hermione asked.

She took no restrain in her voice in her question to Harry.

"How long have you had feelings for Ron?" Harry asked.

She didn't know why Harry was so interested in this information.

"During our second year," Hermione said, sounding utterly confused.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't I see this?" he asked himself.

Hermione lowered her eyebrows.

"Why are you taking this so personally?" she asked.

Harry hadn't seemed to be lightening up any.

"You're my best friends! I should've known," he raved on.

Hermione had to admit that she was getting a little nervous being around Harry at this point.

"You're making it sound as if Ron's in love with me," Hermione laughed.

She hadn't meant to laugh, but she couldn't help it. How could Ron possible be interested in her?

"Sorry, I'm just trying to take this all in," Harry apologized.

Hermione smiled, seeing that Harry had calmed down finally. They didn't notice, however, that someone had been listening in. Ron went running back to the common room. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into a fellow Gryffindor.

"You all right, Ron?" Lavender Brown asked.

He looked at her, and then began walking away.

"Fine, Lavender," Ron said.

"If you need to talk…" she began.

Ron put one hand up in the air, not turning back to her.

"I said I'm fine," he said.

xxx

Ever since Harry had gotten back from talking with Hermione, he noticed Ron was being distant towards him.

"Ron, are you all right?" Harry asked Ron as the two got into bed for the night.

He couldn't think of way Ron would be acting like this.

"How come you never said you liked her too?" Ron asked.

Harry had no idea who Ron was talking about.

"What?" he asked.

Ron gave him a 'don't think I'm stupid' look.

"Hermione. I heard you and her talking," he said.

Harry then understood what Ron meant. But had he been talking to Hermione like this was some bad thing? Ron had to be imagining it. If Ron had been there listening the whole time, Ron would know that it was Ron himself whom Hermione was falling for.

"How long had you been listening?" Harry asked.

"Long enough," Ron said.

Harry laughed, which didn't sit over with Ron too well. Ron turned in bed and let his head hit the pillow.

"Doubt that. If you would've been listening since the beginning, you'd know I only love Hermione as a sister," Harry said.

AN:

It seems like ages since I've updated this. I hope it was worth it.


	9. The Yule Ball Disaster

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 9 The Yule Ball Disaster

Harry's mouth dropped to the ground as he watched Ginny walk down the stairs of the common room before the Yule Ball started.

"Ginny…" was all he was able to say as she walked up to him.

She gave him a big smile, though to Harry, it looked a little forced.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said.

She looked so beautiful in her dress.

"You look… wonderful," Harry told her.

Ginny looked down and blushed a little. Her smile this time was real.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

Harry looked around for a second to see if there was any sign of Ron.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he finally asked.

Ginny looked down as if not wanting to say. She couldn't believe Harry was choosing this time to finally act interested in her.

"Neville," Ginny said.

Harry couldn't say anything at first. Ginny and Neville were indeed an interesting pair

"Wow," Harry said.

They then became quiet. Ginny decided to break the silence.

"Have you seen Hermione?" she asked.

Harry simply shook his head.

"I suppose she's getting ready for bed," he added.

Ginny didn't seem to understand Harry's comment.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Harry began looking around again for Ron. The two of them, mainly Ron, didn't think that anyone had asked Hermione.

"No one asked her," Harry said.

Ginny began to laugh and shack her head.

"You boys. Someone did ask her," she said.

Harry's mind then began to spin. Who had asked her? He knew it wasn't Ron or Draco though.

"Who?" Harry asked after giving up trying to figure out whom.

Ginny loved seeing Harry deep in thought.

"She wouldn't say," she said.

Harry turned as Ginny's eyes grew and fought back laughter. Ron was standing behind him, looking absolutely horrified with his dress robes.

"Ron…" Harry began.

Before he could say anything else, his mouth was being covered by Ron's hand.

"Don't start," Ron said.

He walked away, leaving Harry and Ginny alone to talk again.

"I really do feel sorry for him," Ginny said

He looked over at Ron and nodded.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

Ron then quickly turned to Harry.

"Harry," he called.

He took no time in obeying.

"See you at the ball, Ginny," Harry said.

She looked down and sighed as Harry left. Why couldn't see get over him? Ron was walking with his head down as he and Harry left the common room.

"Hermione still in her room?" he asked.

Harry looked over at Ron to find him still messing with his robes.

"Yeah," he said.

The two didn't say another word until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Probably crying," Ron muttered.

Harry's eyes grew as he turned around.

"Doesn't look like it," he said.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off the girl walking down the stairs.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

He had been looking at Viktor Krum, feeling like an idiot in his robes.

"Look," Harry

When Ron looked back, he couldn't tell at first what Harry was wanting him to look at. He then spotted the girl Harry had. It was Hermione. Ron had never seen Hermione look so gorgeous.

"She looks… beautiful," Harry could hear Ron say quietly.

Professor McGonagall then walked up to them.

"Mr. Potter, you and Miss Patil are about to enter. Mr. Weasley, you and Miss Patil need to already head into the Great Hall," she said.

Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione as she and Krum entered the Great Hall with Harry and the rest.

"Why didn't you ask her to begin with?" Patil asked.

Ron shook his head and looked at her.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger. Clearly you'd rather have her by your side right now than me," Patil snapped.

Ron looked down, realizing it was getting harder to hide his feelings.

xxx

Harry walked into the common room after the ball to the sound of Ron and Hermione yelling.

"I can't believe you'd say that," Hermione snapped.

Harry stood back, not wanting to be seen.

"It's true. Viktor's way too old," Ron said.

Harry continued to make himself invisible, surprisingly, without his cloak.

"If that's what's bothering you so much, why didn't you ask me when you had the chance?" Hermione asked.

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Hermione to confess her feelings to Ron.

"You're going off subject," Ron said.

Harry took a deep breath. Neither of them was obviously going to confess anything to each other tonight.

"Oh, am I really, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry finally made his presents known to Ron and Hermione.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Ron turned to Harry, but Hermione had seemed not to have noticed Harry.

"You spoil everything," Hermione yelled at Ron, who was still looking at Harry.

With that, Hermione stormed off to the girls' dormitory.

"Ron…" Harry began.

Ron then finally seemed to pull back to reality.

"Girls… they're so hard to figure out," he said.

Ron then looked towards the stairs, hoping beyond hope that Hermione would come back down and act like nothing had happened.

"You headed up to bed?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'll stay down here a while longer. You go on ahead," Ron said.

Harry nodded as Ron sat by the fireplace.

"Alright, see you," Harry said.

Ron never turned back to Harry, which made Harry wonder if Ron was crying.

"Yeah, see you," he said.

Harry made his way up the stairs.

xxx

It was a few days left before the second task, but Harry still hadn't found want it was talking about.

"Harry, you told us you figured out the egg ages ago," Hermione said.

Harry looked away from Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, because you were asking me every hour," he said.

Hermione sighed, seeing the frustration in Harry's face.

"You know Ron and I will help, right, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron was too busy looking at the egg to answer. Hermione cleared her throat, but Ron still didn't answer. She then pinched his arm.

"Right?" Hermione said again.

Ron yelled and began rubbing the spot.

"Yeah, of course," he moaned.

Harry sighed and turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

"Thanks," he said.

Professor Moody then walked up to the trio.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley… you're wanted in Professor McGonagall's office," he said.

Hermione looked at Harry, who had his mouth slightly opened. She then looked back at Professor Moody.

"But…" Hermione began.

Ron had already headed Harry back the egg. He wasn't one that questioned the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"You heard me. It's late, and I'm sure Potter wants to get some sleep," Professor Moody said.

Ron and Hermione slowly made their way towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"What's all this about," Ron asked.

Hermione looked over at him and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said.

When they finally got there, Ron and Hermione were surprised to find that they weren't the only students to be called.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley… Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

The other two students in the room were Cho Chang and a young girl who wasn't even from Hogwarts. To Ron, it was the younger version of Fleur.

"Professor McGonagall…" Hermione began.

But she hadn't seemed to hear Hermione.

"Each of the champions will be responsible for retrieving the thing they'd miss most," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron and Hermione glanced over at each other. Which one of then was the thing Harry would miss most?

"For Fleur, it's her sister, Gabrielle," Professor McGonagall said.

The young girl became scared and started to cry.

"It's alright, dear. You'll be all right," Professor McGonagall said as she placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Miss Chang is Mr. Diggory's, Mr. Weasley is Mr. Potter's, and Miss Granger…"

Ron quickly stopped her from finishing the sentence.

"Don't finish that," he said.

Hermione looked down, a bit in shock. She was the thing that Viktor Krum would miss most.

AN:

One more chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. That Little Thing Called Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 10 That Little Thing Called Jealousy

Hermione was in shock. It took her a while to realize that she was soaking wet and remembered what was going on.

"Take it," Viktor said.

With a shaking hand, she took a towel from him.

"Th… thanks," Hermione said.

Hermione looked around, but there was no sign of Harry and Ron.

"Where are they?" she asked.

Two figures then came up from the water. She recognized only one of them, however.

"Ron," Hermione yelled.

Ron helped Fleur's sister swim to Fleur.

"Give me your hand," he heard a voice said.

He couldn't believe who had been the one to help him up. She was standing beside Fleur, soaking wet.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Come on," she said.

Ron looked around. There was no sign of Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave him a terrified look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Harry then came soaring out of the water.

"Oh, thank God," Hermione said.

Hermione hardly even realized that Ron had grabbed her hand as they started running towards Harry.

"Come on, let's go," Ron said.

They both stopped as they witnessed Fleur kissing Harry on the cheek. Ron's eyes grew as Fleur then looked at him.

"And you," Fleur called.

Ron swallowed hard.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You helped save her. My little sister," Fleur said.

Hermione's mouth opened a bit as Fleur put both hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Well…" Ron began.

Hermione got the most evil look in her eyes as Fleur proceeded to kiss Ron on the top of his head. Before she could say anything to Ron, Victor called her. Ron started to talk to Harry as Hermione followed Viktor.

"You like this Ron?" Viktor asked.

She glanced down, not knowing what to say at first.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I see the way you looked," Viktor said.

"I…" Hermione began.

Hermione turned as she heard her name being called.

"You coming with us to Hagrid's, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Coming," Hermione said.

She turned to Viktor and waved.

"You're mental for trying to save everyone. You do know that Dumbledore would never hurt us, right" Ron asked.

"I think he was very admirable," Hermione said.

Ron turned, not noticing Hermione had been behind him.

"Why, Hermione, Harry knows I'm joking," he laughed.

They were quiet for some time on the way to Hagrid's.

"How does it feel knowing you're the thing Krum will miss most?" Ron asked.

"Don't go there with me, Ron," Hermione said.

xxx

Ron curled his fist as Hermione walked over to Krum after he called her.

"Let's get back to the common room," he said.

Harry took a deep breath as Ron got up.

"Ron…" he began.

Ron turned as Harry followed him.

"What?" he snapped.

Harry didn't take this too seriously. He knew how Ron was about Hermione.

"I know it's hard," Harry said.

The two then began walking to the common room.

"This isn't working out," Viktor said.

Hermione didn't know how to react to this.

"Oh…" she began.

"I can't compete with your feelings for Ron," Viktor said.

Hermione, who had been previously looking down, looked up at him.

"I… I see," she said.

Hermione walked to the common room… deep in thought. She walked through the portrait door and went straight to Harry.

"Harry, can I have a word… alone?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced over at Ron, who looked at him for only a second before returning his attention to the book in his hands.

"Um… sure," Harry said.

The two found a quiet spot where they could actually hear each other.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Is it obvious?" she asked.

Harry honestly couldn't think of what Hermione was talking about.

"Obvious?" he asked.

"That I like Ron," Hermione said.

Harry had to think if Ron had noticed anything.

"If he does, he hasn't told me. Why?" he asked.

"That's what Viktor and I were talking about," Hermione said.

"He knows?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked down and nodded.

"Yes, he does," she said.

They stayed quiet for some time. Harry decided to break the silence.

"I take it he broke things off then?" he asked.

"It was bit of a relief, actually," Hermione said.

"When do you think you'll tell him?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked down, knowing he was talking about Ron.

"I don't know," she sighed.

Harry went back to Ron, leaving Hermione in deep thought.

"Is she all right?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't turn to Ron.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself," he said, pretending to be interested to book he had opened.

Ron became a little panicky as he saw Hermione walking up the stairs.

"Hermione," he called.

She turned as she reached for the handle to the girls' dormitory.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked.

He took a few seconds to take deep breaths.

"Is everything all right?" Ron asked.

"I'm good," Hermione said.

Ron looked down as Hermione stared at him interest.

"Well, you know Harry isn't the only person you can talk to. You have me to talk to as well," he said.

When he looked back up, Hermione was smiling at him.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said.

"What are friends for?" Ron asked.

Hermione's mind immediately flashed to their first year after Harry and Ron had saved her from the troll on Halloween. He had said those exact same words to her then, too.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Hermione said.

Hermione quickly turned so that Ron couldn't see her face turning red.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ron said.

Ginny lowered her eyebrows as Hermione seemed to float to her bed.

"What are you all smiling about?" she asked.

Hermione let out a sigh as she lay in bed.

"He cares," she said.

Ginny was getting somewhat annoyed that Hermione didn't seem to hear she what was saying.

"Who cares?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Ginny," Hermione said.

xxx

Things had gotten back to normal, or what was normal to Harry, with Ron and Hermione by the time the third task came along. On the day of the third task, Ron came running down the stairs. Seeing the look on his face, Hermione ran up to him.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Take a look for yourself," he said.

She followed Ron back upstairs. When Ron opened the door of the boys' dormitory, Hermione found Harry walking the outline of his bed.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"I've tried. He won't answer me, Dean, Seamus, or Neville," Ron said.

Hermione collapsed on Ron's bed.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked.

Ron took a deep breath and joined her.

"No idea. He was doing it when I got up," he said.

Hermione got up and crossed her arms.

"I guess this is really getting to him," she said.

"You think he's really that stressed?" Ron asked.

"Must be," Hermione sighed.

Hermione turned and Ron got up from his bed when Harry started speaking.

"It was just a dream… it was just a dream," Harry kept saying.

"Harry…" Ron began.

"Talk to us," a new voice said.

Hermione and Ron turned to find that it was Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione gasped.

"I heard," she said.

They turned their attention back to Harry.

"It was just a dream," Harry kept saying.

"What was just a dream, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny have a frustrated sigh like it was so obvious what had to be done.

"Oh, honestly," she said.

"Ginny?" Ron asked as he watched his sister walk turned Harry.

She walked straight up to him and slapped him. Harry stopped and put his hand on his cheek.

"That hurt," he said.

Hermione and Ron smiled.

"Someone had to do it," Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry after watching Ginny walk out.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked.

"I will be," Harry said.

Seamus and Dean then appeared at the door.

"Good to see you're back with us. It's time," Dean said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each as Harry walked out.

"Only Ginny could get away with that," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and they both followed Harry.

xxx

Arthur smiled and waved after spotting Ron and Hermione.

"Oh look, it's Ron and Hermione," he said.

Hermione looked down seeing the look in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"I'll be back," she told Ron.

Ron turned to his mother after he figured Hermione was far enough from hearing.

"Honestly, Mum," he said.

Molly crossed her arms.

"You like her and here she is with Harry," she said.

Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She had obviously heard this from Rita Skeeter no doubt.

"They're not together," Ron said, fighting back a laugh.

He couldn't believe that his mother would believe anything from that Rita cow. Hermione was walking back to the Weasley when she knocked into Ginny.

"Sorry, Ginny," she apologized.

"Quite alright. You headed back up?" she asked.

Hermione then question herself whether or not she even wanted to.

"Oh, I… I…" she began.

Ginny laughed, knowing somehow the reason.

"Come on, don't let Mum spoil the day for you," she said.

When they got up to the stands, Ginny made sure Hermione sat next to Ron.

"Welcome! Now, since Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter tied for first, they will enter the maze first. Followed by Mr. Krum… then Miss Delacore," Dumbledore said.

Ron looked over at Hermione, noticing that she didn't clap when Viktor's name was announced.

"Aren't you supposed to be cheering for your boyfriend?" he asked.

She looked at him, a little confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you it's over between me and Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"No, you didn't," Ron said.

They both looked away. Neither one noticed the smile on the other's face.

xxx

It had been an hour since Harry reappeared with Cedric's body. Harry walked into the hospital wing where Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's were waiting for him.

"Harry…" Molly began.

"We should let him sleep," Dumbledore suggested.

None of them argued.

"Here, take this, Potter. It'll let you have a dreamless night," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry only nodded and took the cup. Ron noticed Hermione expression as they let Harry sleep.

"Hey, you all right," he asked.

Hermione looked at him, tears threatening to escape.

"I can only imagine what he went through," he said.

She looked down as Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Harry we're talking about. He'll be all right," Ron said.

Hermione looked up and nodded.

AN:

Aw!!! Finally I had time to finish.


	11. Going to Grimmauld Place

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 11 Going to Grimmauld Place

Hermione was sitting on a chair in the living room at her house with an opened book in her lap. However, she wasn't reading the book, but looking out the window.

"Huh," Hermione asked, hearing a knock on the door.

She walked over to the door to answer. Her eyes grew at the sight of the person standing the other side of the door.

"Hi, there," the red-haired teen smiled.

"Ron," Hermione gasped.

Hermione ran to Ron and embraced him for what seemed forever.

"What's going on?" her mother asked.

Hermione finally let go of Ron as her parents walked in.

"Mum… Dad, you remember Ron," she said.

"Of course! How are you, lad?" Hermione's father asked.

He extended his hand for Ron to shake it.

"Very well, and yourselves?" Ron asked.

"Good… good," Mr. Granger smiled.

Ron couldn't help but notice the smile that didn't seem to fade on Hermione's face.

"Might I interest you in something to eat or drink?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh, no, thank you," Ron said.

Hermione got concerned when Ron's head fell.

"Everything all right, Ron?" she asked.

"Yes, it's just that we'd love to have you and Harry over," he said, finally looking back up.

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"If possible," Ron said.

Hermione turned to her parents.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Well, it is a bit early, but I see no harm. Besides, Hermione does seem to spend most of her off time at home anyway," her mom said.

Hermione hugged her parents and headed for her room.

"Great! I'll be back," she said.

Hermione was back within ten minutes.

"What's really going on?" Hermione asked as they walked out.

They were still under age, so Hermione hadn't asked Ron why he hadn't used the Floo Network.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Burrow," Ron said.

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"You're scaring me," she said.

"I don't mean to," Ron sighed.

xxx

Ron's dad met them out side the Leaky Cauldron and they drove the rest of way back to the Burrow.

"Now, can you tell me what's going on? And where's Harry?" Hermione demanded.

She looked all around the kitchen, noticing that he was the only person missing.

"We don't know when he's coming," Mr. Wealsey admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know when?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to Hermione. This, to Hermione, was a bit strange considering what had happened a couple of months ago.

"He's safe for now at Privet Drive," Mrs. Weasley said.

"For now?" Hermione asked.

Arthur looked from the clock.

"It's time to go," he said.

Hermione looked over at Ron in confusion.

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ron admitted.

"Dumbledore's there with Sirius," Mr. Weasley informed them.

"Ron," Hermione began, beginning to get a little frightened.

"Now you know as much as I do," he said.

xxx

Hermione walked into the tiny hallway in shock.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Mr. Weasley said.

A familiar face then walked out of the kitchen door.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," the elderly man greeted.

Ron and Hermione turned towards the voice in shock.

"Professor Dumbledore," they nodded.

"I'm sure you're acquainted with most of the people here," he said.

Three more men walked out form the kitchen.

"Professor Moody… Professor Lupin," Ron said.

"Sirius," Hermione beamed.

"It's good to see you two as well," Remus Lupin smiled.

"When's Harry arriving?" Hermione asked.

She had hoped that somehow that he was all ready here.

"He'll arrive when he needs to, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"But I don't…" Ron began, now feeling Hermione's anxiety.

"You will in time. I will tell you, though, that the safest place for Mr. Potter to be right now is with his aunt and uncle," Moody said.

They turned as they heard a throat being cleared.

"Professor Snape," Hermione realized.

"Ah, Serverus, you're here. Good. The meeting can now start," Dumbledore said.

He entered the kitchen with Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, and Arthur in silence.

"It's time for the five of you to get to bed. Hermione and Ginny, your room is the first door on the right. Ron, Fred, and George, the same on your left," Molly said.

"Want to know what they're talking about?" Fred asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"How?" Ron wondered.

George pulled out what looked like an ear.

"With these," he said.

xxx

Hermione was lying on what was going to Harry's bed when he would arrive, talking to Ron when they heard what sounded like a door slam.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ron said.

When they walked out, Ginny was all ready at the edge of the stairs being joined by Fred and George.

"Alastor, the time to retrieve Harry is now. He and his cousin were attacked by Dementors a half an hour ago," they heard Dumbledore say.

The question Ron, Hermione, and the rest were wondering was asked.

"Is he all right?" Moody asked.

"He will be once he's here," Dumbledore said.

Fred and George looked at Ginny as Ron and Hermione thought they heard someone sniff.

"Nymphadora," Moody called.

A girl that looked like she had barley gotten out of her teens with short spiky bubblegum pink hair walked out of the kitchen, tripping over herself in the process.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she asked.

"Hurry up, Tonks," Moody said.

"What for?" she asked.

"We have a fifteen year old boy to rescue," Moody said.

When Ron and Hermione got back to the room, Hermione got a scared look on her face.

"He's really out there, isn't he?" she asked.

Ron, knowing who she was talking about, looked down.

"Appears that way," he said.

Hermione collapsed onto the nearest bed and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hermione…" Ron began.

He ran to sit next to her.

"I'm scared," Hermione chocked.

"Don't be. As long as I'm here, no one will be able to touch you," Ron said.

Ron then unconsciously put him hand on Hermione's.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione sobbed.

She flung herself in his arms.

"Hey…" two voices said.

They gasp when they saw Fred and George staring at them.

"Fred… George," Ron snapped.

He figured that they had Apperated in being as he didn't hear them walk in. There had instead, been a faint cracking sound.

"What have you two been doing?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. I was just comforting Hermione," Ron said, looking embarrassed.

It also didn't help matters that his face was also flushed.

"Sure you were," George said.

"He was," Hermione yelled.

Fred and George looked at her, now noticing the tears that coming down Hermione's face.

"Of… we didn't know," Fred said.

There was an awkward silence before George cleared his throat.

"We should leave," George said.

This time, the twins left the normal way.

"Oh, I'm such a mess," Hermione said, whipping her face with her sleeve.

Before Hermione could do the other side of her face, Ron was there whipping it with his own sleeve.

"You have every right to worry. I am," Ron admitted.

"You are?" Hermione asked, still in shock at Ron's attentiveness.

"Of course. Everyone is," Ron said.

AN:

Yay! I'm finally getting time getting these done.


	12. The Rebellion Begins

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 12 The Rebellion Begins

Ron was pleading with Hermione as they walked down the stairs of the common room.

"Please…" he continued to beg.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they reached the bottom.

"Honestly, Ron. Must I do everything for you?" she asked.

"You don't have to write all of it. It's just with these O.W.L.S.," he said.

Ron put his hands together and fell before Hermione.

"I'll do the introduction," Hermione sighed.

Ron stood up and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks," he said.

"Who's…" Hermione began, hearing the portrait door closing.

Who could be coming in now with it pushing eleven she thought?

"Harry," Ron gasped.

"What are you two still doing up?" he asked.

Hermione put her hands on her lips.

"What are you doing barely getting in?" she asked.

Harry looked down and tried to shield his left hand.

"Detention," he said.

Hermione glanced at Ron, then back at Harry.

"You should have been back hours ago," she said.

"I…" Harry began, unconsciously rubbing his left hand.

Hermione and Ron noticed this.

"Is your hand all right?" Ron asked.

Harry immediately stopped.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Let me look at that," Hermione demanded, taking his hand.

Ron and Hermione gasped when they saw the cuts on Harry's hand.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

Harry yanked his hand out of Hermione's.

"You have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

He shook his head.

"I can't," Harry said.

He looked away as Hermione took a deep breath.

"Then tell Sirius," Hermione said.

"No," Harry yelled.

"It's simple, Harry…" Hermione began.

When Harry turned, Hermione could have sworn she saw a hint of red in his eyes.

"Hermione, this isn't simple. Whatever's happening, it's not simple," Harry said.

Hermione sighed as Harry headed to the boys' dormitory.

"If only there was a way to contact Sirius," she said.

"Harry's been writing to him, but he hasn't said anything about Umbridge," Ron told her.

They started heading back up the stairs due to the stares they were beginning to get.

"We have to do something," Hermione said.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Give me time to think," Hermione said.

She sounded a little panicked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sent," Ron said.

"I am as well," Hermione yawned.

xxx

Ginny glanced up at Ron as he and Hermione joined her in the morning for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"He's being mental," Ron said, sitting hastily next Ginny while Hermione sat across them.

Harry wanted to be alone, which Ron and Hermione didn't think was wise at all.

"He'll come around," Hermione said.

Ginny looked down, knowing who they were talking about.

"Let's hope," Ron said, taking some French toast.

Ginny shook her head violently, causing Ron and Hermione to look her way.

"He'll be alright. He has to be," she said.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked Ron.

He was inhaling his food like there was no tomorrow.

"What? I'm hungry," Ron said.

Hermione turned and noticed Harry walking towards them.

"Harry," she said.

Ginny and Ron heard this and looked at Harry, too.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said.

Harry silently sat in the empty seat by Hermione.

"Sorry I've been so distant," he apologized.

"We understand, mate. You needed your space," Ron said.

Ginny was avoiding Harry's eyes at all cost.

"You have to admit, I was a bit of a git," Harry said.

"Well…" Ron began before gasping after being kicked at from under the table by Hermione. "Of course you weren't."

xxx

Hermione sighed after watching Harry join them in the empty common room late that night.

"We have to do something," she said.

"Like what, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"We have to learn how to defend ourselves," she said.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione, you know Umbridge…" he began before being cut off.

"You'll teach us," she said.

"Me? Hermione, did Snape slip something in your pumpkin juice this morning?" Harry asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"She has a point, Harry," Ron said.

He slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Ron, not you too," Harry moaned.

"You've gotten past You-Know-Who three times. Not to mention fought hundreds of Dementors at once," he said.

Harry looked down and sighed.

"You really think I'd be able to teach luck?" he asked.

"Don't be modest," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head in frustration.

"It's true! That was luck," he said.

"But you did it, didn't you?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed as he looked down. Hermione and Ron were really serious about this.

"Even if I agreed, who'd want to be taught by me?" Harry asked.

xxx

After the first DA meeting at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to Hogwarts.

"Well, that went well," Harry said.

Ron fought a laugh as Hermione turned to Harry.

"If you're trying to be funny, it's not working," Hermione said.

"Where exactly are we going to practice?" Neville asked.

"The Shrieking Shack," Ginny suggested.

Harry turned and shook his heed.

"Too small," he said.

"The Forbidden Forest," Hermione suggested.

"Like bloody hell we will," Ron said.

"Care to make a suggestion then, Ron?" Hermione asked.

He looked down in defeat.

"What if we're caught," Fred asked, though they knew all too well this didn't worry Fred or George.

"Who cares?" Hermione laughed.

Ron looked over at her in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he asked.

They all began to laugh.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped as Neville came running into the common room, out of breath.

"Neville, what is it?" Hermione asked.

They allowed him to catch his breath.

"I don't know how, but a door just appeared out of nowhere," Neville said.

Hermione's eyes grew.

"You found the Room of Requirement," she gasped.

They looked at her, confused as to why she had such a huge smile on her face.

"I… I can show you," Neville said.

"Let's go," Hermione told them.

xxx

The Room of Requirement was now full of students, being taught by Harry.

"You guys are doing great," Harry smiled.

Harry watched and laughed as Hermione yet again sent Ron's wand flying into the air.

"Will I ever be able to disarm you?" Ron asked.

He began to laugh as Hermione began to, also.

"I guess we'll see," Hermione said.

"I think that's enough for today. Just keep practicing and I'll see you later," Harry informed them.

AN:

Yay! Another chapter down.


	13. Ron to the Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 13 Ron to the Rescue

Before they knew it, Christmas break had begun.

"Harry, Ron, come down here! There's someone here to see you," Mrs. Wealsey called.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion as they walked out.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," Harry said.

They both smiled when they saw the back of a brushy brunette at the end of the stairs.

"Hermione," Ron gasped.

She turned and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, boys," Hermione beamed.

"But I thought…" Harry began as they finally reached the bottom.

"I had to come after hearing of Mr. Weasley's attack," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ginny yelled.

"Hey, Ginny," she smiled as Ginny came running down the stairs.

All the meanwhile Sirius was trying to shut the portrait of his mother up.

"I'm so happy you'll be spending Christmas with us," Ginny said.

Ron was quick to nod at Ginny's comment.

"Me too," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry had been called into the kitchen to help set the table for dinner.

"Ron sure seems glad you're here," Ginny noted.

Hermione turned to the kitchen and smiled.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yes, he hasn't smiled like that since before Dad's accident," Ginny said.

Hermione noticed Ginny didn't like bringing up that subject.

"How are you handling thing?" she asked.

"Very well. I mean, it could've been a lot worse. I hate to think of what might have happened it Harry…" Ginny trailed off.

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Hey, everything's fine now. He's back recovering," she said.

Ginny nodded. After dinner, Hermione and Ginny joined Harry and Ron in their room.

"What have you two been talking about?" Hermione asked.

Ron was quick to answer.

"About the night Dad was attacked," he said.

Harry didn't like saying what he was about to say.

"I think I might have been possessed. In my dream, I was the snake," he admitted.

Hermione shook her head. Ginny looked confused.

"Harry, that's impossible. There's no way you could've gone to the Ministry and back," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Harry snapped.

He looked down for a second.

"None of you have been possessed," Harry said more calmly this time.

"Excuse me?" Ginny yelled.

Harry's eyes grew, realizing Ginny was possessed by Voldermort's diary her first year at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I didn't…" he began.

"What, you conveniently forgot that I was possessed?" she asked.

Harry looked down, feeling awful.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Riddle put me through hell! He made me believe that he cared about my feelings. Besides, if you had remembered saving my life that year, you would've known that I had know idea what I had been doing while possessed," Ginny said.

xxx

Harry turned quickly as he heard his name being called.

"Harry," Hermione called again.

He stopped as Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Hagrid's back," Ron said.

The three of them ran to the hut.

"Hagrid, it's us," Harry yelled.

"Hey, you three," Hagrid greeted them after opening the door.

Their eyes grew in shock at the cuts on Hagrid's face.

"Hagrid, what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore sent me to party with the giants," he said.

They sat and drank tea as Hagrid explained where he had been.

xxx

Ron looked up at the ceiling of the Room of Requirement as it began to shake.

"Did you hear something?" he asked.

Harry walked closer to the entrance as Hermione joined Ron. Everyone else was just staring at Harry. There was another crashing sound.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes grew and began running to the group.

"Get ready," he yelled.

They all turned and ducked as the explosion came.

"I knew something was going on," an all too familiar voice said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were the only ones that stood where they were.

"Let her go," Ron snarled as he watched Hermione being held down by Crabbe helplessly.

"Professor Umbridge, please let them go. If you're going to punish anyone, let it be me," Harry begged.

"Harry, no," Hermione pleaded

"Hush," Umbridge yelled.

Harry looked at Draco, who was the one holding him back, and then back.

"You can have me. Just let the rest go," he said.

"You're willing to take the blame?" Umbridge asked.

Harry's head fell.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Harry, you can't," Ginny cried.

"Harry, don't do this," Neville begged.

Luna looked at Harry, but said nothing. To him, it looked like she was trying to reach him without words.

"Let them all go. Potter, follow me," Umbridge said.

"Harry…" Ron began.

He turned.

"It'll be okay," Harry assured them, though he was only looking at one person… Ginny.

xxx

Hermione gasped as Harry walked into the common room later on that night.

"Harry, you're back," she yelled.

Ron's eyes grew and he smiled as he joined Hermione to run to Harry.

"Harry," he gasped.

Neville and Ginny soon joined them.

"What'd she do to you?" Ginny demanded.

"No…nothing," Harry said, not looking into her eyes.

"Harry…" Ron began.

"It's fine, Ron," he said.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking in the courtyard in silence before Hermione decided to break it.

"This is all mine and Ron's fault," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, we put you up to the whole idea of teaching us," Ron said.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off.

"Hey, you three," a voice whispered.

They looked around and found Hargrid peeking around the corner.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Quick, come," he said.

The three of them started walking towards Hagrid.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'll show you when we get there," Hagrid said.

Hermione and Harry turned as Ron stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"There's no way I'm going in there," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione walked over to Ron and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, come on," Hermione said.

Ron moaned as Hermione lead him through the dark forest behind Hagrid and Harry.

"Hagrid, where are you taking us?" Harry asked.

"I have something to show you," he said.

Ron was trying now more than ever to break Hermione's grasp.

"That's it, I'm leaving," he said.

Hermione pulled him closer to her.

"Oh, no you're not," she said.

They quickly turned as they heard a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Ron panicked.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet Grump," Hagrid said.

A giant, not much taller than Hagrid, made his presents known.

"Blimey," Ron said.

Hagrid turned and smiled.

"He's me 'alf-brother," he said.

The three of them stepped back as Grump stepped forward and extended his hand, grabbing Hermione.

"Grump, no," Hagrid yelled.

"Help," Hermione cried.

"Hagrid, do something," Ron panicked.

Ron tried to hit the giant's leg with a piece of wood, but it didn't work.

"Put me down. Now," Hermione commanded.

She walked back over to Ron and Harry after Grump let her down.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. He just needs to learn how to listen," she said.

xxx

Thing's were going all right until the next night in the common room. Hermione and Ron were caught by surprise when Harry put his hand on his forehead and fell to the floor.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

He looked up at them, terror in his eyes.

"Voldemort has Sirius," Harry gasped.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry as he got up and ran up the stairs.

"Yes, they're at the Ministry of Magic," Harry said.

AN:

One more chapter down!


	14. At the Ministry

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 14 At the Ministry

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to sneak into Umbridge's office. Hermione was shaking her head as they made their way to the fireplace.

"Please, let us help," she begged.

Harry turned to glance at her, but turned his attention quickly back to the fireplace.

"If you want to help then let me do this on my own," he said.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who looked down when their eyes met.

"We can't let you do that," she said.

"We're not leaving," Ron added.

Harry sighed in defeat.

"Make sure Umbridge isn't coming," he said.

"Too late," a voice yelled.

They turned to find Umbridge standing at the doorway.

xxx

Harry and Hermione ran into Ron, along with Neville, Luna, and Ginny, who had also been helping Harry behind his back.

"How did you guys get away?" Hermione asked.

"You can thank Ron," Ginny smiled.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

He couldn't restrain his smile as he handed Hermione and Harry back their wands.

"I told them I wanted sweets. Course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves," Ron laughed.

Harry and Hermione looked absolutely surprised that Ron had thought of something like that.

"That was clever, Ron," Hermione said.

"It's been known to happen," he smiled.

Neville broke the silence that had come.

"It was brilliant," he said.

Harry took a deep breath and began walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ginny demanded.

Harry stopped, but didn't turn at first.

"The Department of Mysteries," he said.

"Without us?" Luna inquired.

It was at this point Harry finally tuned to face the others.

"Listen, I have to do this alone," Harry said.

Hermione's head went down as Ron shook his head.

"Maybe you don't," Ron said.

"I care too much about you all. If anything were to happen…" Harry began.

He couldn't finish the sentence. It hurt too much to.

"Then it was at our own risk," Neville said.

"But…" Harry began.

Ron shook his head as Hermione's head shot up.

"How many times most we tell you. We're in this together," Hermione snapped.

Harry sighed. Hermione had always been too stubborn for her own good.

"Fine, but I still think you should stay," Harry said.

Ginny laughed and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"There lies the problem, Harry. We don't really care what you think," she said.

xxx

The six looked around the room in shock. They were surrounded by crystal balls.

"Look at this place," Luna breathed.

"There must be a thousand prophecies," Hermione noted.

"How do we know which one we're looking for?" Neville asked.

Everyone then turned to Harry.

"Follow me," Harry said.

Harry stopped at the place where he had seen Sirius in his vision, but no one was there.

"Harry, that one has your name on it," Neville said, pointing to a glowing prophecy.

As Harry grabbed it someone laughed in the distance.

"Thank you for retrieving the prophecy for me, Potter. Now, give it here," the smooth voice said.

They saw that it was Mr. Malfoy.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"So gullible. You'd believe anything," Malfoy laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see," Malfoy said.

Harry extended his wand more as Malfoy took one step forward.

"Stop right there," he said.

Malfoy bowed his head and stopped.

"Harry… all I'm asking for is the prophecy," he said.

By this time, Harry was aware of other Death Eaters approaching them from all sides.

"I've waited fourteen years. I can wait a little longer. Now," Harry yelled.

Spells began flying out of everyone's wands.

"Get them," Malfoy yelled.

They were all soon separated.

"Stupify," was all Harry heard from the other five.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard Malfoy.

"You can't run forever, Potter," Malfoy yelled.

Ron ran into Hermione as they ran through the same hall.

"Hermione," he yelled, seeing a Death Eater behind her.

She turned, but it was too late. With everything in his power, Ron blasted the Death Eater away. With tears threatening to escape, Ron ran to Hermione's unconscious body.

"Wake up! Wake up," Ron cried.

Harry, hearing Ron's pleads, ran to him.

"Ron, what's…" he began.

Harry didn't have to finish it after seeing Hermione on the floor.

"She got hit," Ron chocked.

It took Harry only a nanosecond to decide what to do.

"Get her out of here," he said.

"What about…" Ron began.

"Go," Harry begged.

AN:

Short, I know. Sorry.


	15. Talking With Your Eyes

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 15 Talking With Your Eyes

Ginny, Neville, and Luna made their way into the hospital wing. Ginny and Luna's cuts and bruise were healing and Neville's broken nose had been mended. Harry had passed out after fighting being possessed by Voldemort. Ron had gotten injured while trying to get Hermione out.

"They look peaceful," Luna said.

"Maybe we should let them sleep," Neville suggested.

When Ginny turned back for another look, her eyes widened. A pair of green eyes was staring at her. Harry put a finger over his mouth. He didn't feel like talking to anyone yet. Ginny somehow got the message and smiled as she turned back to Neville and Luna He turned to Ron and to his surprise, he was looking at him. For a moment, Harry thought whether or not Ron saw the silent exchange between him and Ginny. Ron gave him a small grin and turned. He knew at that point Ron too had no desire to talk. He once again took off his glasses to try and sleep. Ron turned back around and got up after noticing Harry's closed eyes. He tiptoed to the bed next to his.

"Hermione…" Ron sighed.

He gently took her hand in his. Looking down, Ron inhaled deeply. Hermione had to wake up. Ron didn't want to think about if Hermione never woke up. He quickly let go of her hand and his mouth fell to the ground when he looked up to find Hermione's eyes looking at him. As his smile grew, so did hers. When Ron was about to say something, Hermione shook her head and covered his mouth with her finger.

"Sleep," Hermione whispered.

Ron got back in bed, head turned in Hermione's direction. He was so happy to know Hermione was going to be all right.

xxx

Harry put the last bit of things in his trunk as Ron walked into the dormitory.

"You coming down to the feast?" Ron asked.

Harry turned and shook his head.

"No, you and Hermione go on ahead," he said.

Ron looked away for a second and then back at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry either," he said.

Harry wanted to laugh, but no laugh came out.

"You need to go eat. I'll meet you and Hermione later," Harry said.

Ron walked back down where Hermione was waiting for him.

AN:

None.


	16. Job of Keeper

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 16 Job of Keeper

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now in their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was the first night back, and Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch when Ron revealed that he going to try out for keeper.

"You're what?" Harry asked.

He thought that he had heard wrong.

"I'm trying out for Keeper," Ron said.

Harry let out an involuntary sigh.

"As captain, you know I'm going to be picking," he said.

Ron's smile fell.

"I know," he said.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.

"You're going to have to try out just as hard as the others," Harry said.

Hermione glanced at Ron as he looked away.

"Understand," Ron said.

Ginny called Ron, leaving Hermione and Harry to talk alone.

"I hope you do pick fairly," Hermione said.

They began to eat, Hermione a little faster than Harry.

"I will, but if I do pick Ron, you know people are going to say it's because he's my best mate," Harry said.

"I hope you will," Hermione whispered.

Whether she meant she hoped he would pick Ron or hoped that he picked fairly, Harry didn't know. Hermione finished eating and walked away without saying a word as Ron walked sat next to Harry.

"Where's she off to?" Ron asked.

"Knowing Hermione, the library," Harry said.

xxx

Harry and Ron were on their way back to the castle after tryouts when Hermione came running after them.

"Ron, you were absolutely brilliant," Hermione smiled.

Ron glanced over at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, then looked back Hermione.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Ron had to look away so Hermione couldn't see him smile.

"Did you look at McLaggen?" Harry asked.

Ron finally turned, laughing. Hermione's expression, however, changed to horror.

"He looked as if he was confounded," Ron said.

Then it hit Harry as he noticed Hermione look away.

"Yeah, he did," Harry said.

Hermione remained quiet as they headed to the common room.

xxx

This was going to be Ron's first Quidditch match. Harry, noticing Ron was nervous, decided to try something that might help. He was going to make Ron believe he had given him some Felix Felicis. Harry would do this as soon as he spotted Hermione walking towards them.

"Drink some Pumpkin Juice, Ron," Harry insisted.

Ron moaned and put his head on the table. Harry took Ron's glass just as Hermione walked in. This was the perfect time. Harry took the little bottle and pretended to pour the content into Ron's glass, hoping Hermione had noticed.

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded as Harry handed Ron the glass.

Harry looked at her, confused. He had to act like he actually had done it.

"No… nothing," Harry said.

He managed not to smile on the outside, watching Hermione's horror. Hermione gasped as Ron drank, which caused a smile to escape Harry.

"Harry Potter, you liar," she snapped.

Harry and Hermione turned to Ron as he began laughing.

"Hermione, I need all the help I can get," Ron said.

He swallowed hard as she turned to him.

"And you! Agreeing to such a thing," Hermione went on.

"Come on…" Harry began before Hermione cut him off.

"I really should tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

Ron turned to Harry and then back to Hermione.

"You wouldn't…" he began.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"… but I won't," she sighed.

Ron smiled reached to his ears as he embraced Hermione.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked down as Ron let go of her. Harry noticed her cheeks were somewhat flush.

"Anyway. Good luck, Ron," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Not that you need it," she added as se got up and left.

Ron turned to Harry in shock.

"This is going to be better than I thought," he smiled.

Harry followed Ron in getting up.

"_But I didn't_," he said to himself.

Harry was unable to think all the way to the Quidditch pitch.

"_I… I didn't do anything_," he continued saying.

He had even double checked, though he knew he hadn't even opened it. Harry was so busy thinking what was up with Hermione that he didn't notice Ginny running towards him and Ron.

"Great news," Ginny smiled.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's not playing," Ginny said.

This comment brought Harry back.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Says he's ill," Ginny said.

xxx

Ron was caught by surprise when he was met by Lavender Brown.

"Oh, Ron, that was excellent," Lavender said, kissing him on his cheek.

Ron's eyes caught Hermione's. She gave a small grin and mouthed 'good job' to him. He didn't see the heartache in her eyes, however, when she turned away. Feeling funny about the whole thing, Ron let go of Lavender.

"I'll see you later," Ron said.

Hermione turned as Ron called her name.

"Shouldn't you be with Lavender?" she asked.

He looked down… a little embarrassed.

"You're still not going to tell McGonagall, right?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said.

"Thanks a lot," Ron smiled.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ron, you really were great out there today… lucky potion or not," she said.

Harry walked up to them before Ron could say anything.

"You were fantastic, Ron," he said.

"All thanks to you," he smiled.

Harry looked down. He was going to have to tell Ron the truth some time.

"That was all you, Ron," Harry said.

"But I thought…" he began.

"I only made you believe that I had," Harry explained.

Ron looked away in shock.

"Blimey," he said, walking away without saying another word.

Hermione shook her head as she turned back to Harry.

"I hope you know you've enlarged his all ready enormous head even more," she said.

xxx

Hermione's eyes grew as she made her way into the common room. On one of the couches, Ron and Lavender looked like they were going to eat each other. Harry saw Hermione's expression and quickly ran to her before she had the chance to leave.

"Hermione…" he began.

Hermione inhaled and closed her eyes. It took her a while before she could look back at Harry.

"It's okay… I'm completely all right," Hermione said.

Harry sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts seeing…" he began.

Hermione began shaking her head violently.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped. "Ron can kiss whomever he likes."

Harry didn't stop Hermione from leaving this time.

AN:

Ron just had to blow it, didn't he?


	17. Dormitory Confession

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 17 Dormitory Confession

Harry and Ginny stood up as the portrait door swung open. Ron had been trying so hard to get rid of Lavender ever since after Christmas. After noticing Lavender's dislike of Hermione, Ron made sure that whenever they were together, Lavender saw them.

"I can't believe you! Saying how I'd be used by Viktor when here you are using me," Hermione shouted.

Ron turned, furious. He hated whenever Hermione mentioned the name of her former boyfriend.

"I would never…" Ron began before being cut off by Hermione.

Their noses were almost touching now. Harry and Ginny were ready to take action if things began to get out of hand.

"You are! You're using me to get rid of Lavender," Hermione said.

"Is that bad?" Ron asked in almost a whisper.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye as Ron turned.

"If you two ever get together, you'd never last," Ginny said.

Ron didn't turn, clearly haven't hearing this.

"How dare you?" Hermione gasped.

"You'll fight all the time," Ginny spat.

Ron finally turned as Hermione went running up the stairs.

"What did you… never mind," he angrily sighed.

Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Do you think that was a smart idea?" he asked her in a whisper as Ron ran to catch Hermione.

"I hope so," Ginny sighed.

Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the girls' dormitory door.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Go away," she yelled.

Ron looked away in frustration.

"Please talk to me," he begged.

"I said go away, Ron," Hermione yelled.

"I'll be in the boys' dormitory. I'd really like it if you came in there so we can talk," he said.

Ron turned and went to the boys' dormitory. Five minutes later, Ron quickly got off his bed when the door opened. Hermione shut the door and crossed her arms. She had clearly been crying.

"Make it quick," Hermione said.

Ron was taken aback as she sat on his bed. He wanted to join her, but thought it best not to push it.

"Things have changed since Christmas," Ron said.

The expression on Hermione's face, however, didn't change.

"I could figure that out," Hermione said.

"Well, it was more after my near death experience really," Ron admitted.

Hermione looked up. She guessed that Ron wanted a reply from her.

"What did you realize?" Hermione asked.

Ron had to look away as their eyes met.

"That I wasn't into Lavender," he said.

"Well, if that was all…" Hermione began as she got up.

Ron shook his head as she made her way for the door.

"Hermione, wait," he called

The feeling of Ron's hand entangled in hers caught Hermione so up guard that all she could do was look down and stare at their intertwined hands. Ron quickly untangled them as the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dean apologized.

"It's all right, Dean. I was just leaving," Hermione said.

"You all right there?" Ron asked Dean.

Hermione, with her hand still on the doorknob, turned.

"I will be after I get the picture of Ginny and Harry snogging out of my head," Dean said.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each at the same time.

"What?" Ron gasped.

"But…" Hermione began.

She followed Ron to Harry's bed. Ron pulled out Harry's trunk and opened it. It took Hermione only a few moments to understand what Ron's intensions were.

"I knew it," Ron said, holding up a little bottle.

It was clear that the Felix Felicis had been opened and that a small content of it had been taken.

"There has to be a good reason," Hermione said.

Ron turned, bottle still in his hand.

"Yeah, to get with my sister," he snapped.

"Please, don't over react just yet," Hermione begged.

But it was too late. Hermione found herself following Ron down the stairs to confront Harry and Ginny.

"Oi," Ron yelled.

Hermione was at Ron's side as Harry and Ginny separated.

"Ron…" she began say.

Ron pulled his arm away from Hermione as she began tugging at his robes.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he demanded.

Both Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, still red in the face.

"It just sort of happened," Harry said.

Ginny took one step forward.

"Ron, leave Harry alone," she said.

Ron, however, acted like he hadn't heard her. His eyes never left Harry's.

"May I have a word… in private?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and followed Ron. Hermione walked over to Ginny's side.

"You can't tell me who I can be with," Ginny yelled at Ron, but he continued to ignore her.

Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ginny. He noticed before looking back at Ron that Hermione was whispering something in Ginny's ear, which seemed to be calming Ginny down.

"Listen, Ron. I…" Harry began before being cut off.

"Is this a result of the lucky potion you drank?" he asked.

Either Ron wasn't thinking straight, or Harry had forgotten to tell him he had drunk it to get a memory out of Slughorn.

"I took it for a totally different reason. Believe me," Harry begged.

This seemed to change Ron. Harry seriously couldn't believe that Ron thought that he would do that.

"I do," Ron sighed.

"Good," Harry said.

Ron sighed and looked down.

"You know how protective of Ginny I am," he said.

Harry waited for Ron to look up so he could smile.

"I do," he nodded.

They began to laugh and Ron through an arm around Harry.

"Just don't hurt her," Ron said.

Harry glanced over at Ginny and smiled.

"I don't plan to," he said.

"Alright, then," Ron nodded.

AN:

Too much of Ron or just right?


	18. By the Lake

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 18 By the Lake

Ginny spotted Harry by the lake the day after Dumbledore's funeral. She was determined for him not to shut her out of his life. And if this break up was going to let him be able to concentrate on whatever he needed to do, then Ginny wasn't go to go begging to be taken back. But she going to be there for Harry in any way he needed her.

"Hey," Ginny said.

Harry covered his mouth with one finger and pointed to Ron and Hermione. Ron's back was resting on a tree with Hermione's head on his shoulder.

"Don't they look cozy," Ginny smirked.

Harry gave a weak smile as Ginny sat next to him on the grass. He had what looked like to Ginny a copy of _Ancient Ruins_, but really couldn't tell if he had even been reading it.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I should be asking you. I am the one that broke my promise to Ron not to hurt you," Harry said.

Whether Ginny was good at not showing it, or she simply had no bad feelings about it, Harry knew it had to affect her in some way or the other.

"I'm angry that you can't let me in, but if that's what it takes for you to do what you need to do, then so be it," Ginny said.

She hated saying the words. After all, her intention was to stop Harry from cutting her out. Harry gave a small grin.

"I don't want to let you completely out, Ginny. I have to keep you safe until after all of this is over with," he said.

Before Harry knew it, Ginny's lips were on his. When they parted some time later, Harry's face was in shock.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed, seeing the shock in Harry's face.

"For good luck… just in case I don't see before you leave," she said.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to the Muggle World.

"I still don't want you two coming with me," Harry said for about the hundredth time it felt like to Ron and Hermione.

And like every time after he would said this, Ron and Hermione would say the same thing.

"Too bad," Ron said.

He looked out the window, letting Hermione say her line.

"Dumbledore let you tell me and Ron for a reason, Harry," Hermione said.

The train came to a halt.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked as they retrieved their things.

Ron looked over at Hermione and rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed and turned back to Harry as they began to exit.

"Would he be Dumbledore if there wasn't?" she asked.

Harry couldn't disagree.

"See you when we see you then," Ron said.

Harry took a deep breath, not really wanting to think about how this summer was going to turn out.

"Hopefully soon," he said.

Hermione got panicky.

"Oh, Harry, do be careful," she begged.

"I always am," he smiled.

AN:

The seventh year finally beings.


	19. Broken at the Wedding

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 19 Broken at the Wedding

Harry couldn't believe it. He, looking like one of the Weasley's thanks to some Polyjucie Potion, and Ron were guiding wedding guests to their seats. Ron's elder brother, Bill, was getting married to Fleur.

"You look fine, Ron," Harry said, stopping him from tugging at his robes.

Ron sighed as more guests began to show up.

"At least they're not the ones from the Yule Ball," he said.

"Hello, Ron," a female voice called.

They turned to find that it was Hermione… only she had her make-up done and was wearing a dress. Plus, she didn't have her hair done like it had been at the Yule Ball.

"Hermione… you look… wonderful," Ron said.

She looked down and smiled. Noticing this, Hermione cleared her throat and looked back up.

"Thanks. Um, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry, who had kept quiet throughout all of this, cleared his throat.

"Right here," he said.

Hermione gave a gasp.

"What! You all ready… it's going to be hard telling you apart," she sighed.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to Ginny when they spotted each other.

"Just keep going by the book and you'll be good," Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron turned to Harry and laughed.

"Been reading that copy I gave you for your birthday then?" he guessed.

xxx

Harry's mouth opened in shock as he watched Ginny walk down the aisle in her bridesmaid dress. It was the first time he had seen her since Hermione went into the house with her to help get ready. She had never looked more beautiful in Harry's opinion.

"One day that'll be us," Harry whispered.

He took a deep breath and looked down.

"_But not today,_" he sighed to himself.

Ginny glanced over at Harry and sighed.

"_You'll admit to what you're missing_," she thought.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was paying attention to the ceremony.

"_One day I'll make you sta_y," Ginny said, eyeing Harry.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as their eyes met.

xxx

Ron silently moaned as Viktor Krum sat down beside Harry during the reception.

"I would've expected your friend Harry to be here," Viktor said to Hermione.

Little did Viktor know that he was sitting next to the person in question? Ron cleared his throat.

"Couldn't make it," he said.

Viktor finally took notice to Harry.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm Ron's cousin Barney," Harry said.

Viktor extended his hand and shook Harry's.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione gave him a nudge.

"Same here," Viktor said.

Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione.

"Come on, let's dance," he said.

Before Hermione could answer, Ron had taken her hand and was on the dance floor.

"Are they together now," Viktor asked Harry.

Harry, eyes widened, shook off his thoughts and looked back at Viktor.

"I believe so," he said.

The conversation then turned to the symbol around Luna's dad's neck.

"Would you excuse me? I want a word with this Mr. Lovegood," Viktor said.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny dance with Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordon. He suddenly stood up and began walking towards Ginny without thinking.

"Would it be rude to ask for a dance from my cousin?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Ginny smiled.

Harry led Ginny back to the dance floor.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered in her ear as they to dance.

Ginny smiled, but then turned very nervous.

"What if Ron sees?" she asked.

Harry looked over to where Ron and Hermione were still dancing.

"He's too enveloped in Hermione at the moment," he laughed.

Ginny too began to laugh.

"It's about time," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Harry smiled.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. The wedding had been attacked, and they have found themselves at Number Twelve Grimmaud Place. Mr. Weasley had sent his Patronus to let the three know that the family was safe. Right after that, a dust looking figure of Mad-Eye Moody appeared.

"We didn't kill you," Harry yelled.

The figure loudly moaned and disappeared.

"Hermione…" Ron began.

Her eyes were closed, shoulders pushed up to her ears.

"It's all right," Ron assured her.

Hermione opened her eyes as Ron took hold of her shoulders.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

Ron finally let go of Hermione as she calmed down.

"I… I don't want to be on my own tonight. Can we camp out here tonight?" Hermione asked.

They only nodded. Harry was turned to the fire, wrapped up in his own thoughts when Hermione turned to Ron.

"I'm so glad you're family's safe," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," Ron nodded.

She took his hand and closed her eyes. Harry woke up the next morning to find Ron and Hermione's fingers were inches apart from each other.

AN:

I'm so sorry if it's sounding rushed.


	20. The Runaway

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 20 The Runaway

The real locket had been found and was now around the neck of Ron, who was outside the tent. They couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place after being found out. It was now December.

"Is Ron a good dancer?" Harry asked Hermione as she walked over to the table to get into her bag.

Hermione turned and gave him a puzzled look.

"He's fine. Why?" she asked.

"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves, that's all," Harry said.

Harry was surprised to see a smile come from Hermione.

"Oh, we were. I haven't enjoyed Ron's company like that in forever. It was really nice," Hermione said.

Harry lowered his eyebrows, which didn't set well with Hermione.

"What's that look for?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a little laugh.

"You still haven't told him… have you?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to her bag.

"No, I don't want to ruin what we have right now," she said.

Harry couldn't believe that Hermione had dismissed the matter so easily. Maybe that was a good thing. Harry hadn't given much thought to what would happen if Hermione and Ron got together. What would become of their friendship? What if they broke up?

"You're going to have to tell him sometime," Harry said.

Hermione turned around, face red with anger.

"You don't think I know that?" she yelled.

"_Apparently not_," Harry thought to himself.

He decided against saying this out loud.

"Sorry, but you two have been getting closer. You don't think I noticed all the little private conversations you've been having?" Harry asked.

"They're nothing," Hermione said.

Harry, however, noticed that Hermione was avoiding his eyes.

"Harry, can you come out here for a second?" Ron asked from outside.

"Don't say a word," Hermione said, still not looking at Harry.

Hermione turned as Harry walked out.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said.

Hermione then appeared at Harry's side.

"I'm getting a bit tired of all this," Ron said.

"Of what?" Harry asked.

Hermione was getting noticeably more anxious.

"Not finding anything," Ron said.

"Ron, don't," Hermione begged.

Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, it's about time he knew," Ron said.

Tears were beginning to form in Hermione's eyes. Hoping to calm things down, Harry spoke up.

"Listen, I know how you feel. You don't think I'm getting tired of not getting anywhere?" Harry asked.

"We thought you knew what you were doing," Ron blurted out.

Harry met Hermione's eyes.

"You've been having the same feelings?" he asked.

"It's not as bad as Ron's making it out to be. Harry, the locket's been making him act different," Hermione said.

Harry looked at the object around Ron's neck. He realized that Ron had had it on for quite some time now.

"Ron, I think you should take off the locket now. You've had it on long enough," Harry said.

Ron snorted and took it off.

"You can have it. I don't want to be part of this anymore," he said.

"Ron…" Hermione chocked out.

He turned and reached for Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, come on," Ron said.

He let go of her trembling hand when she wouldn't move.

"No, we have to stay here and help Harry," Hermione said.

Ron backed away and eyed Harry.

"So, you're choosing him? Have it your way then," he said.

Hermione ran in front of Ron.

"Ron, don't," she begged.

"Get out of my way! I want nothing to do with you anymore," he said.

Hermione grabbed his arm, determined not to let it go.

"You don't mean that. It's the locket talking," she said.

"How can it be when I don't have it on?" Ron spat.

Harry was now standing next to Hermione, ready to intervene.

"It's taking over you. It's making you say and do things you'd never do," Hermione cried.

Ron took little notice to Hermione's tears.

"I know what it's done to me. It's made me see clearer than I've ever seen before," he said.

"Ron, please…" Hermione began before he turned back around.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said without another look.

Harry reached over to Hermione to stop her from running after Ron, but then decided against it.

"Ron, come back! Ron," Hermione yelled.

Hermione came back to the tent, with tears in her eyes, twenty minutes later.

"He… he's gone, Harry," she cried.

Hermione sank into the nearest chair and curled up in a ball.

xxx

They hadn't spoken all night. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy. Harry wondered if she had ever fallen asleep. He was finally able to go to bed after two hours of Hermione's crying. It was weird knowing Ron was gone. Harry had hoped that it had been a dream and that Ron would be in the tent helping with breakfast when he woke up. Ron wasn't there however. When Harry walked towards Hermione, he noticed she was wearing a sweater as…

"He left his sweater," Hermione said.

Harry stopped… shocked she didn't even have to turn to know he was behind her. He was even more shocked by the fact she knew he was wondering about her wearing Ron's sweater.

"I…I want to go to Godric's Hollow," Harry said.

Harry heard Hermione sigh, but she never faced him.

"Yes, I believe we should, too," Hermione agreed.

When Hermione walked out the tent to meet Harry a few minutes later, he could have sworn he saw her still wearing Ron's sweater under her jacket.

xxx

After their horrific experience at Godric's Hollow, Harry and Hermione sat in the tent, still somewhat in shock. Harry looked sadly down at his destroyed wand. Hermione looked up at Harry as he headed outside.

"You get some rest. I'll be the look out," Harry said.

Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I really am sorry about your wand," she said.

Harry looked down and sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

xxx

Harry and Ron were walking back to the tent after Harry spotted a Patronus of a Doe. He had been able to retrieve Gryffindor's sword with help from Ron. Ron had then been the one to destroy the locket that Harry had been wearing.

"No," Ron muttered to himself.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron had stopped at the entrance of the tent.

"I… I can't go in there," he said.

Harry laughed and put an arm around Ron.

"Of course you can," he said.

Ron pulled away.

"She's going to kill me," he panicked.

Harry stopped laughing. Ron was really scared he realized.

"I sure she'll understand," Harry said.

"I walked out on her! On you," Ron yelled.

Harry looked down, understanding Ron's fear.

"Just give her time then," he said.

Ron looked hesitantly at the tent.

"Y…you go first," he said.

He nodded and entered the tent with Ron behind him.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up," he called.

Hermione moaned as she sat up and rubbed he eyes.

"Harry, what is it? Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I brought someone," Harry smiled.

Hermione's eyes grew.

"How… who?" she asked.

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione turned towards him.

"You," Hermione snapped.

Ron's eyes grew as Hermione hurled herself at him and began punching his stomach.

"Her… Hermione, I… I'm really sor… sorry," he apologized, letting Hermione continue to hit him.

"I hate you! I called for you," Hermione cried.

Ron immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione as she broke down more.

"I… I know," he said.

She pulled him away from her.

"You left me," Hermione sobbed.

Ron looked down as the truth of her words sank in.

"Sorry," he said.

AN:

Well, Ron has left and come. Now it's just time for Ron and Hermione to finally kiss.


	21. Choosing When

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 21 Choosing When

Ron's worst memory kept replaying over and over again in his head. He could still hear Hermione screaming in pain while he and Harry were locked up in Malfoy Manor, not being able to help her as she was being tortured. They were able to make it out, but at a terrible price. Dobby, the house elf that Harry had freed his second year, had been killed while saving them. They were at Bill and Fleur's little cottage by the sea. Harry walked into the living room to find Ron sitting on the couch with Hermione fast asleep on his lap. Every now and then, she would give a small jerk, still remembering what had happened.

"Ron, you have to tell her," Harry said.

Ron looked down at the smiling Hermione, then back up at Harry.

"No, I don't," he said.

Harry looked up and rolled his eyes as Ron absentmindedly began running a hand through Hermione's hair.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when she ends up with Viktor," he said.

Ron then got very defensive.

"She went with Krum to the ball, that's all," he said.

Harry threw his arms in front of him, fighting to keep his voice down for Hermione.

"That's right. So make sure it doesn't turn into something more," he said, gritting his teeth.

Ron's eyebrows leveled, and then looked down at Hermione.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

Harry just had to laugh.

"Would you like it hearing me cry over Ginny?" he asked.

Ron looked like he was going to complain, but he didn't.

"Fine," he said.

"Thank you," Harry smiled, grinning ear to ear.

Ron sighed, looking now very serious.

"It's just what happened at Malfoy Manor," he admitted.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"That's exactly why you should tell her," he said.

xxx

The next day, Hermione could tell Harry was itching to talk to her in private.

"I get it," Hermione snapped after Ron excused himself to go talk to Bill.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

She took in a deep breath and looked down.

"I got to tell Ron," Hermione sighed.

When Hermione looked back up, Harry was smiling.

"Great, I don't have to convince you then," Harry said.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe it. After retrieving the Horcrux from Gringotts and escaping Dementors and Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, they met Dumbledore's brother, and they soon found themselves in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts.

"Harry, Ron… Hermione," Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Mom…" was all Ron could say.

After reuniting with everyone, Harry cleared his throat.

"I… I got to do something," Harry said and disappeared before people could complain.

He, however, didn't get away from confronting one person. There was a redhead girl standing in the way from him exiting.

"Ginny…" Harry began.

But before he could finish, his mouth was being covered with Ginny's. Hermione had to stop Ron from interfering.

"Good luck," Ginny whispered in his ear.

A smile crept up on Harry's face.

"What?" Ginny wondered.

Harry leaned back into Ginny.

"You told me that the first time we met," he whispered.

xxx

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm as he surprisingly was able to open the Chamber of Secrets. Ron took a deep breath and tightly squeezed Hermione's hand with his.

"Ron," Hermione asked, not liking how the way he was acting.

It was like suggesting they didn't have much time left.

"Hermione… I just want you to know that if anything happens that… that I love you," Ron said.

Before Hermione had time to comment, she found her mouth being crushed with so much force from Ron that she lost all control of thought until they broke apart.

"You're choosing now?" Hermione yelled, looking around at the girls' bathroom.

"Sorry, but it is now or never," Ron said.

They took each other's hand, took a deep breath, and jumped into the large pipe. And the rest you can say is history.

The End


End file.
